If (You & Me)
by 21.Nightingale
Summary: "Jam hidup Luhan berdetak antara masa lalu dan masa sekarang, dengan sosok Kim Jong In dan Park Chan Yeol yang mengisi keduanya." BL. Oneshot.


_Sosok itu tampak berkilau dengan cahaya matahari pagi yang menimpa ubun-ubunnya. Pagi ini seperti biasa ia mengenakan kemeja yang kancingnya dibiarkan tak terpasang, memperlihatkan_ t-shirt _putih polos sebagai dalamannya. Lengan kemejanya digulung sebatas siku, sedangkan tas ranselnya tersampir layu disebelah bahunya. Saku kiri celananya terlihat menggembung karna dijejali dengan satu pak rokok dan sebuah pemantik._

 _Sepasang mata dibalik lensa kaca mata terus memperhatikan sosok tersebut dengan diam. Ia tahu sosok itu akan datang ke kampus hari ini karena ia ha_ _f_ _al jadwal perkuliahan sosok itu. Jadi disinilah ia, duduk di bangku taman belakang fakultasnya yang juga menjadi taman fakultas sosok tersebut. Sebut saja ini keberuntungan karena fakultas mereka saling membelakang_ _i_ _dan taman yang luas ini menjadi penghubungnya. Tidak sulit menemukan sosok itu meski taman ini setiap harinya selalu disesaki oleh mahasiswa karena ia –lagi-lagi- sudah menghapal tempat nongkrong sosok itu bersama teman-temannya._

 _Sudut bibirnya terangkat dan sosok itu tertawa lepas. Sepertinya salah satu temannya mengatakan hal yang membuat perutnya tergelitik. Melihat sosok itu tertawa selalu mampu membuat hatinya menghangat, walaupun kenyataannya alasan tawa itu muncul tak ia ketahui sama sekali._

 _Tiba-tiba beberapa mahasiswa perempuan datang bergabung ke kelompok sosok itu. Salah satu dari mereka mengambil posisi duduk tepat disebelah sosok tersebut, dan seketika itu juga hatinya dirayapi gelenyar aneh melihat sosok itu tak merasa keberatan sama sekali akan kehadiran mahasiswa perempuan itu di sebelahnya._

 _Tentu saja itu bukan hal aneh, lagipula ini bukan pertama kali ia menyaksikan hal seperti ini. Sosok itu memang selalu menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Ia ibarat sekuncup bunga segar yang baru saja mekar, dan merupakan incaran bagi para ngengat dan kumbang kelaparan._

 _Dan ia, seperti yang semua orang-orang lakukan, jatuh cinta kepadanya._

 _Lalu siapakah ia?_

 _Ia hanyalah seorang mahasiswa biasa yang bahkan kehadirannya mungkin tak diingat oleh teman sekelasnya sendiri. Ia hanyalah setitik buih yang tidak akan pernah bisa menyentuh dunia sosok tersebut yang terlalu hangat untuknya._

 _Namun baginya itu tak masalah, karena melihatnya dari jauh seperti sekarang saja sudah sangat cukup untuknya._

 **.**

 **If (You and Me)**

 **By**

 **Nightingale**

 _I own the story but the characters, you know whose own those men ;)_

 _This fict is dedicated to my forever beloved soulmate,_ BabyBeb. _Thanks for filling my days with your smile, and those damn classy fangirling sessions._

 _ **I. Love. You.**_

 **.**

Pemandangan malam kota Seoul selalu berhasil membuat seluruh penatku akan pekerjaan di kantor terangkat seperti gelembung. Melihat kerlap-kerlip lampu kendaraan yang seolah berusaha menyaingi terangnya lampu jalan dan cahaya dari gedung-gedung ataupun papan _reklame_. Semuanya menyatu menghasilkan perpaduan warna yang menarik jika dilihat dari sini.

Ah, aku bersyukur karena sekarang rasa takutku akan ketinggian sudah lumayan berkurang. Berdiri di pinggir balkon apartemenku yang berada di lantai delapan seperti sekarang ini tidak membuatku keringat dingin lagi. Untuk batas ketinggian seperti ini masih bisa kuatasi, namun tetap saja jantungku seolah akan jatuh dari tempatnya setiap kali harus naik pesawat, dan _airplane-sickness_ masih saja menggangguku. Kadang aku bertanya-tanya pada diriku sendiri kapan _phobia_ ini akan sepenuhnya lenyap.

Mungkin saja perasaan ini akan benar-benar hilang jika saja ada seseorang yang mendorongku untuk mengatasinya seperti yang dilakukannya dulu, karena aku takkan pernah bisa melakukannya sendiri.

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Apakah kau menyukaiku?"_

 _Kedua matanya melebar mendengar kalimat tersebut, dan yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah berdiri kaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun. Jantungnya yang sekarang berdetak sangat kencang membuatnya tak bisa mendengar suara-suara disekitarnya. Demi Tuhan, ini masih pukul sembilan pagi, dan sekarang ia sudah terlambat di kelas pertamanya hari ini. Namun sosok itu tiba-tiba muncul dan menghalang langkahnya, dan menanyakan hal_ _–yang menurutnya-_ _retoris tersebut._

" _Aku tanya, apakah kau menyukaiku?" orang itu mengulang pertanyaannya dengan suara yang lebih jelas, dan itu berhasil menariknya dari belenggu rasa terkejutnya._

 _Luhan mengerjapkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, tanpa sadar menggigit bibir bawahnya saking bingungnya dengan situasi saat ini._

" _Ke-kenapa kau bisa-bisanya bertanya seperti itu? Sepertinya kau salah orang." Akhirnya ia berhasil mendapatkan suaranya._

" _Apakah namamu Luhan, mahasiswa Ekonomi dan Bisnis tahun ketiga, benar?"_

 _Yang ditanya mengangguk dengan gerakan kaku._

"Well, _kalau begitu aku tidak salah orang."_

 _Luhan meneguk ludahnya kasar._ _"Apa alasanmu bertanya seperti itu?"_

 _Sosok itu menaikkan sebelah alisnya, seolah ia bodoh karena menanyakan pertanyaan yang sudah sangat jelas. "Kau pikir aku tidak tahu?" sosok itu balik bertanya._

 _Kini giliran dirinya yang mengerutkan kening. Luhan sudah mulai mendapatkan kontrol atas tubuhnya sendiri, jadi ia menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan, memasang sikap defensif. "Tahu apa?"_

" _Aku tahu sejak semester lalu kau terus duduk di taman dan memperhatikanku dari jauh."_

 _Kalimat itu sukses membuat pipi Luhan merona hebat. Jadi selama ini ia_ _sadar_ _?_

" _Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan."_ _Luhan_ _memasang wajah bingung, berharap rasa panas yang membungkus wajahnya tak disadari sosok di depannya saat ini._

"Liar." _Bantah sosok itu dengan tenang. "Bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya, dan jangan pikir aku tidak sering mendapatimu diam-diam menatapku. Dan tidak, aku tidak salah orang sama sekali."_

 _Luhan_ _diam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Jauh di dasar hatinya ia tahu semua itu benar dan ia juga bukan pembohong yang pintar._

 _Sekarang_ _Luhan_ _merasa begitu malu karena ternyata sosok itu tahu ia selalu memerhatikannya, sekarang ia_ _pasti terlihat_ _seperti seorang penguntit yang ketahuan melakukan hal memalukan. Tapi, selama ini yang dilakukannya hanyalah menatap dari kejauhan, ia bahkan tidak pernah berniat untuk berkenalan dengan sosok tersebut. Ia hanya duduk di tempatnya, memastikan jaraknya cukup jauh agar tidak mengganggu kenyamanan sosok itu, diam seperti batu dan tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Lalu kenapa hal itu begitu dipermasalahkan olehnya? Dan kenapa pula sosok itu harus repot-repot mendatanginya dan mengatakan semua ini di depannya? Kenapa ia tidak berpura-pura tidak tahu saja dan membiarkannya? Toh itu sama sekali tidak melukai atau mengganggunya. Entah kenapa pemikiran-pemikiran itu membuatnya kesal. Disingkirkannya rasa malunya dan menatap sosok yang selama ini hanya di_ _pandang_ _nya dari kejauhan tepat dimatanya dengan sorot mata menantang._

" _Kalau iya memang kenapa?" tanyanya berani. Sepertinya sosok itu tak menyangka respon seperti inilah yang akan diterimanya. Namun sebelum sosok tersebut menjawab_ _Luhan_ _kembali berucap._

" _Memang benar aku sering duduk di taman dan memperhatikanmu, lalu apa masalahnya? Aku hanya menatapmu dari jauh, aku bahkan tidak mengusikmu. Tapi jika memang sikapku membuatmu merasa terganggu aku minta maaf, aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi."_

 _Setelah itu_ _Luhan_ _langsung berbalik dan pergi dari sana. Ia sudah tidak perduli lagi dengan kuliahnya_ _._ _M_ _embolos satu hari tidak akan membuatnya berada dalam masalah_ _,_ _y_ _ang ingin dilakukannya sekarang adalah pergi sejauh mungkin dari hadapan sosok itu dan tidak pernah muncul lagi._ _Menenggelamkan diri di samudera pasifik sepertinya tidak terlalu buruk._

" _Hei, tunggu dulu!"_

 _Luhan_ _merasakan tangannya tiba-tiba ditarik hingga membuat langkahnya terhenti. Sosok itu kembali berdiri di hadapannya, dengan sebelah tangannya yang kini berada dalam genggaman sosok tersebut._

" _Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu, lagipula aku sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu dengan yang kau lakukan. Aku_ _hanya ingin tahu alasan kau melakukannya._ _"_

 _Lagi-lagi pipinya memanas mendengar pertanyaan sosok itu, apa maksud pemuda di depannya ini bertanya dengan wajah polos seperti itu? Apakah ia harus mengatakan hal itu dengan jelas?_

 _Dengan kikuk ia mengarahkan pandangannya ke sekeliling dan barulah disadarinya bahwa sejak tadi mereka telah menjadi tontonan beberapa pasang mata di sekitar mereka, ditambah lagi sekarang ini sosok itu tengah menggenggam sebelah tangannya._ _H_ _al itu membuat pipinya semakin terasa panas. Sepertinya sosok itu pun mulai menyadari keadaan sekitarnya, akhirnya ia melepaskan pegangannya lalu dengan gerakan canggung ia memperbaiki letak topi hitam yang dipasang terbalik di kepalanya._

 _Luhan_ _berpikir pasti pemandangan dirinya yang berdiri berhadapan dengan sosok itu terlihat sangat ganjil sekarang. Penampilan sosok itu terlihat sangat menarik dengan baju kaos merah dan_ sweater _hitam serta celana_ jeans _yang berwarna senada, membuatnya terlihat sangat menakjubkan. Pada dasarnya sosok itu selalu terlihat mempesona tak perduli jenis pakaian apapun yang membungkus tubuhnya. Sedangkan caranya berpakaian sangat bertolak belakang dengan si pemuda, ia hanya memakai kemeja putih polos yang kebesaran di badannya, dan bawahannya pun t_ _idak membantu_ _sama sekali._

" _Bu-bukankah kau sudah mengetahui alasannya?"_ _Luhan_ _bertanya dengan kepala menunduk, berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik poni yang menutupi seluruh permukaan dahinya. Ia lebih memilih menatap sepatu_ kets _merah yang di pakai sosok itu ketimbang harus berhadapan dengan iris gelapnya._

" _Sebenarnya teman-temanku sudah mengatakan alasannya, dan akupun juga memikirkan hal yang sama, hanya saja aku tidak benar-benar yakin sebelum mendengarnya langsung darimu."_

 _Luhan_ _mengangkat sedikit kepalanya dan me_ _ndapati_ _sosok itu mengulas seringai tipis di sudut bibirnya._

" _A-aku takkan mengatakannya." Ucapnya sebelum kembali menunduk._

" _Kenapa?"_

" _Itu hakku, jadi terserah padaku."_

" _Baiklah, aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku yang tadi, atau kau juga tak mau menjawabnya?"_

" _Pertanyaan apa?" kali ini_ _Luhan_ _berani mengangkat kepalanya dan membalas tatapan sosok itu._

 _Sosok itu memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celananya, lalu sedikit membungkukkan badannya hingga wajah mereka kini sejajar dan hanya terpaut beberapa senti. Dengan suara rendah dan setengah berbisik, sosok itu mengulang pertanyaannya._

" _Aku bertanya, apakah kau menyukaiku? Kau hanya perlu menjawab ya atau tidak."_

 _Wajah sosok itu terlalu dekat, ia bahkan bisa bercermin dalam mata gelap yang saat ini menyorot tajam padanya. Dibalik kacamatanya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas warna kulitnya yang kecoklatan, alisnya yang tebal dan melengkung rapi, rahangnya yang terbentuk sempurna, bahkan bibirnya yang kecil namun penuh. Semua itu membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak hingga ia lupa caranya bernapas._

" _Y-ya..." hanya itu yang bisa lidahnya ucapkan._

 _Dan detik itu juga ia melihat sosok itu tersenyum lebar hingga membuat matanya menyipit membentuk_ _garis lengkung yang indah_ _._

" _Bagus, mulai saat ini kau menjadi kekasih Kim Jong In. Kekasihku."_

 **If (You and Me)**

[Kapan kau akan pulang?]

Aku memutar bola mata mendengar pertanyaan yang selalu ibuku utarakan setiap kali ia ada kesempatan menghubungiku atau sebaliknya.

"Sekarang belum waktunya libur, _Kaa-san_."

[Kau selalu mengatakan hal yang sama, tapi setiap kali natal dan tahun baru tiba aku tidak pernah melihat batang hidungmu di depan rumah.]

"Uhh, itu karena libur kemarin kantor tempatku bekerja sedang ada masalah, sehingga aku menjadi sangat sibuk dan tidak sempat pulang." Ucapku sebelum memindahkan ponsel ke telingaku yang satunya.

[Lalu bagaimana dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya? Memangnya kau bekerja di kantor macam apa yang selalu mendapat masalah tiap akhir tahun? Sadarkah kau sudah berapa lama kau tidak pulang, Lu?]

 _Enam tahun._ Aku menjawab dalam hati. Aku bahkan bisa merasakan rasa getir di ujung lidah ibuku ketika ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Sebelum menjawab aku menghela napas pelan, berusaha sebisa mungkin agar suaraku terdengar tetap ceria seperti biasa.

"Aku tahu, _Kaa-san_. Semoga saja tahun ini aku bisa pulang." Aku berusaha berjanji.

[ _Kaa-san_ mau kau berhenti dari pekerjaanmu, Sayang. Pulanglah ke Tokyo, tidakkah kau merindukan _Kaa-san_ dan adikmu? Apakah kota Seoul sebegitu menariknya hingga membuatmu lupa dengan rumahmu sendiri?]

Aku tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ yang terakhir. Ya, kota ini memang sangat indah, tapi bukan itu alasan yang membuatku memilih kota ini.

"Kota ini memang sangat menarik. _Kaa-san_ tidak usah khawatir, aku baik-baik saja disini. Nanti aku akan mengirim fotoku di akun _Instagram_ _Kaa-san,_ pastikan _Kaa-san_ melihatnya, _ne_?"

Untuk beberapa saat ada jeda diantara kami, dan aku tahu lagi-lagi _Kaa-san_ sedang berusaha meredam rasa kecewanya karena setelah sekian lama jawabanku tetap sama, secara verbal maupun tersirat.

[Nanti _Kaa-san_ telepon lagi. Hati-hati disana.]

Tut. Tut. Tut.

Sambungan telepon terputus sebelum aku sempat membalas ucapannya. Lagi-lagi begini, percakapan diantara kami selalu berakhir dengan menyisakan segumpal sesak di dadaku ketika _Kaa-san_ secara sepihak memutuskan sambungan.

Kuarahkan pandanganku ke sekeliling, sekarang adalah hari sabtu yang berarti adalah kesempatanku untuk menikmati waktu yang berdetak secara lambat. Kebiasaanku setiap pagi di akhir pekan adalah pergi jalan-jalan ke taman yang tak jauh dari apartemenku dengan berjalan kaki sendirian. Setelah sekian lama berjalan aku memilih untuk duduk di salah satu bangku taman yang masih kosong.

Aku memperbaiki letak topi jerami yang menghiasi kepalaku sebelum kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Namun benakku penuh dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ dan juga ungkapan kecewanya yang tersirat. Terakhir kali aku melihat senyum beliau secara langsung adalah ketika melambaikan tangan di bandara Narita enam tahun yang lalu. Saat itu aku memang bertekad untuk tidak akan pernah kembali lagi ke Jepang, dan Seoul menjadi kota pertama yang muncul di kepalaku ketika hendak menentukan arah hidupku waktu itu. Dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk sendirian di sebuah taman di daerah Siheung- _dong,_ distrik Geumcheon di kota Seoul, Korea Selatan.

Setelah sekian lama, haruskah aku kembali?

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Nah, sekarang bukalah matamu."_

 _Bersamaan dengan suara itu, sepasang tangan yang tadi menghalangi kelopak matanya untuk terbuka perlahan terangkat._ _Luhan_ _membuka matanya pelan, mengerjap-erjap sesaat untuk menyesuaikan kornea-nya dengan intensitas cahaya disekitarnya._

 _Luhan_ _memekik tertahan ketika ia me_ _nyadari posisinya_ _. Secara refleks kakinya mengambil_ _langkah mundur namun punggungnya membentur dada seseorang dan sepasang tangan lain menahan pundaknya, membuatnya tak bisa berkutik._

" _Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi aku_ phobia _ketinggian, Tuan Kim!" pekiknya dengan wajah yang memancarkan kecemasan._

 _Saat ini mereka sedang berada di atap_ _gedung_ _fakultas mereka yang berlantai_ _dua belas_ _, dengan posisi berada di dekat pinggiran atap. Setiap kali ia melihat ke bawah perutnya terasa melilit, ia merasa akan jatuh saat itu juga._

" _Aku tahu." Jong In menjawab dengan tenang. "Dan aku disini berniat membantumu menghadapi_ phobia _-mu itu."_

" _Tidak perlu!"_ _Luhan menukas_ _gusar. "Setelah kita menyingkir dari sini aku akan langsung merasa baik, jadi bisakah kita pergi?"_

" _Tidak. Kau tidak usah takut. Aku disini memegangmu."_

 _Jong In berbicara di dekat telinganya, dan seolah berusaha meyakinkan dirinya pemuda itu membawa tangannya turun merayapi sepanjang lengan_ _Luhan_ _dan berhenti di jari-jarinya. Kini tangan Jong In sedang menggenggam tangannya erat, membungkusnya dengan kehangatan dari telapak tangannya yang lebar, berusaha memberinya kekuatan._

" _Jong In..." ia merengek, pelipisnya mengeluarkan keringat dingin dan jantungnya berdetak tak karua_ _n_ _._

" _Ssst... bernapaslah dengan pelan. Jangan lihat ke bawah, arahkan pandanganmu ke depan. Tarik, hembuskan... Tarik, hembuskan... terus seperti itu."_

 _Ia menuruti kata-kata Jong In, ia terus menatap ke depan sambil mengambil nafas dengan teratur. Berusaha melupakan fakta bagaimana ukuran manusia, pohon, maupun kendaraan di bawah mereka terlihat begitu kecil. Untuk beberapa saat keheningan mengisi udara di sekitar mereka, sampai dirasakannya sesuatu memberati sebelah pundaknya._ _Luhan_ _menolehkan kepalanya ke samping dan menemukan sebelah pipi Jong In berada begitu dekat dengan wajahnya hingga ujung hidungnya hampir bersentuhan dengan wajah_ tan _pemuda itu_ _. Merasakan wajahnya memanas,_ _ia dengan cepat mengarahkan panda_ _n_ _gannya seperti semula._

" _Ada banyak hal-hal menarik yang bisa ditemukan hanya di tempat-tempat tinggi dan aku ingin melihatnya bersamamu, tapi kau malah takut dengan hal itu."_

 _Pemuda itu menggumam tepat di telinganya, dan hembusan nafasnya membuat lehernya terasa sedikit geli. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa, ia memilih diam._

" _Langit terlihat lebih dekat jika kita berada jauh dari tanah, rasanya seolah-olah kau bisa meraih gumpalan awan itu secara langsung."_

" _Awan tidak bisa dipegang karena bentuknya tidak padat."_ _Luhan menyanggah._

" _Iya, iya, aku tahu. Bisakah kau tidak mengacaukan suasana?"_

 _Luhan_ _tersenyum geli mendengar pemuda itu menggerutu. "Baiklah, aku minta maaf."_

 _Kembali diantara mereka hanya terisi senyap. Mereka berdiri memandang segala hal yang bisa mereka lihat dari tempat_ _sana dan m_ _enikmati semilir angin yang sedikit-sedikit menyapa rambut mereka. Ke_ _sunyia_ _n itu terasa menenangkan._

" _Bagaimana? Ketinggian tidak begitu buruk kan?" tanya Jong In beberapa saat kemudian._

 _Luhan_ _mengangguk pelan sambil menjawab, "Hmm, rasanya tidak seburuk biasanya."_ Karena kau ada disini, bersamaku...

 _Kalimat terakhir hanya_ _Luhan_ _ungkapkan di dalam hatinya._

 **If (You and Me)**

"Luhan- _ie_ , ayo kita pergi makan siang."

Aku mengalihkan pandangan dari layar komputer dan menemukan sesosok pemuda jangkung yang sedang berdiri di dekat mejaku sambil menyengir lebar.

"Aku lapar." Ucapnya sambil memasang wajah memelas dengan sebelah tangan memegang perutnya secara dramatis.

Aku mendengus dan melirik arlojiku, sekarang memang sudah memasuki jam makan siang.

"Tunggu sebentar." Ucapku sambil mematikan komputer dan merapikan berkas-berkas di meja.

Park Chan Yeol, berusia dua-puluh-lima-tahun, teman kerjaku namun berada di divisi yang berbeda. Meskipun ruangan kami berada di lantai yang berbeda, namun ia selalu datang ke tempatku dan mengajakku makan siang bersama. Tak jarang ia harus menunggu beberapa menit karena masih ada yang harus kukerjakan sebelum berdiri. Ia lebih muda dua tahun dariku namun Chan Yeol bersikap seolah kami adalah teman sebaya, bukan berati aku ingin dipanggil kakak atau sejenisnya, aku justru merasa nyaman dengan caranya yang seperti itu.

"Aku benar-benar penasaran, seperti apa rupa pemuda itu."

Aku mengikuti arah pandang Chan Yeol yang ternyata sedang menatap sebuah foto yang tertempel di dinding penyekat antara meja kerjaku. Sesosok pemuda sedang berdiri menghadap laut yang membentang. Posisinya membelakangi kamera sehingga hanya bagian belakang tubuhnya saja yang dapat dilihat.

Lelaki itu memakai _sweater_ sewarna langit dengan celana longgar selutut. _Snapback_ merahnya selalu dipakai terbalik, sehingga tulisan NY di depannya dapat dilihat dari posisi foto diambil. Aku ingat aku memang suka memotretnya dari sudut itu, dulu.

"Yang jelas dia tampan." Jawabku sekenanya sambil mengambil ponsel dan dompet kemudian melangkah.

"Hei, aku juga tampan, kau tahu." Balasnya sambil menjejeri langkahku menuju lift.

Walau tidak pernah mengatakannya, aku akui pemuda berisik ini memang menarik. Banyak pegawai lain yang sering menatapku iri karena Chan Yeol selalu datang dan mengajakku makan siang dan pulang bersama. Sudah sering gosip bahwa aku dan Chan Yeol menjalin hubungan beredar tapi aku sama sekali tidak mau ambil pusing. Lagipula hal itu tidak pernah terbukti sama sekali. Chan Yeol secara fisik memang sangat menggoda, hanya saja mereka tidak tahu bahwa pemuda berisik ini kadang bisa sangat menjengkelkan, seperti sekarang.

"Kau tahu, Lu, andai saja aku tidak memiliki Baek- _ie_ -ku sayang, aku pasti jatuh cinta padamu."

Aku memutar bola mata bosan mendengar ucapan narsisnya, entah sudah berapa kali ia mengatakan hal itu. Kadang aku sendiri bertanya-tanya apakah Chan Yeol serius dengan ucapannya.

"Jaga bicaramu, kau akan dicincang jika Baek Hyun sampai mendengarnya." Tukasku.

Dibenakku langsung terbayang sosok cantik bermata lucu dengan senyum secerah mentari. Kekasih Chan Yeol bernama Byun Baek Hyun, dia adalah seorang guru. Aku sering bertemu dengannya, dan kesan pertamaku adalah mereka adalah pasangan yang sangat serasi. Kami sudah sampai di sebuah restoran yang biasa kami datangi. Letaknya hanya dua blok dari gedung kantor sehingga kami memilih kesana dengan berjalan kaki. Pelayan datang dan kami mulai memesan menu yang kami inginkan.

"Tenang saja, dia sudah tahu bahwa kau memiliki mantan kekasih di Tokyo sana yang masih kau cintai sampai sekarang." Ucapnya sambil menyengir lebar.

"Kau membuatku terdengar sangat menyedihkan." Aku bersungut-sungut.

"Bukankah memang benar?" nada suara Chan Yeol berubah menjadi serius. Aku memandangnya yang ternyata juga sedang menatapku. Aku memilih untuk tidak membalas.

"Kalau kau memang masih mencintainya, kenapa kau tidak kembali saja Lu?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi.

Pelayan datang membawakan pesanan kami. Aku memilih fokus pada makananku ketimbang membalas tatapan Chan Yeol. Aku mulai menyantap makan siangku dengan lahap namun Chan Yeol malah tidak menyentuh sumpitnya sama sekali. Ia justru duduk bersandar dengan kedua tangan bersedekap. Matanya menyorot tajam, aku tahu ia menunggu jawaban apa saja dariku.

"Haruskah kita membahas ini sekarang?" aku bertanya sambil menatapnya jengah.

"Luhan- _ie,_ kau harus pulang." Ujarnya tenang.

"Yeol- _ie_ , aku sudah merelakannya."

"Tapi kau masih mencintainya." Chan Yeol menyahut cepat.

"Bukan berarti aku menginginkannya kembali."

"Benarkah? Lalu kenapa kau menolak siapapun yang berniat mendekatimu? Kau ingin menghabiskan seluruh hidupmu tinggal di tempat asing sendirian?"

"Seoul bukan tempat asing!" tanpa sadar suaraku sedikit meninggi. "dan aku tidak sendirian, aku memilikimu." Lanjutku dengan nada yang lebih lembut.

"Kau tahu bukan itu maksudku, Lu! _Look_ , aku bukannya tidak mau menemanimu, aku bahkan bersedia menjagamu seumur hidupku kalau kau mau, tapi tidakkah kau ingin hidup bahagia bersama orang yang kau cintai?"

"Aku bahagia disini." Sanggahku.

"Tidak, kau tidak bahagia. Kau pikir aku tidak melihat kantung hitam di sekitar matamu, atau badanmu yang semakin hari semakin kurus? Apakah itu yang disebut bahagia?"

"Kau tahu masalah ini tidak ada hubungannya dengan perasaanku." Balasku gusar.

Makanan kami mulai mendingin. Harusnya makan siang ini menjadi makan siang seperti biasa, berisi adu argumen yang tidak penting hingga tanpa sadar waktu istirahat kantor hampir habis dan kami akan kembali ke kantor sambil berlari, namun Chan Yeol berhasil mengubahnya hingga membuatku tidak berselera lagi untuk menyentuh makananku.

"Kau tetap harus pulang. Kalau bukan untuk dia, setidaknya pulanglah menemui ibu dan adikmu. Aku tahu kaupun pasti merindukan mereka. Tolong pikirkanlah."

Setelah itu akhirnya Chan Yeol meraih sumpitnya dan mulai menyantap makan siangnya. Akupun kembali fokus ke makananku. Selama makan hingga kembali ke kantor Chan Yeol tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Kami hanya berjalan beriringan ke kantor dalam diam sambil menatap ke depan. Aku tahu Chan Yeol tidak marah sama sekali, ia hanya membiarkanku untuk memikirkan kata-katanya. Dan dia berhak ikut campur, karena dia mengetahui segalanya.

Seperti biasa, ia akan mengantarku ke meja kerjaku kemudian menuju ke ruangannya yang terletak satu lantai di atasku.

"Jangan terlalu memaksakan diri dan minum obatmu. Pukul lima aku akan kesini lagi."

Setelah itu Chan Yeol hendak berbalik menuju lift namun aku lebih dulu memegang tangannya. Dia menoleh dan menatapku dengan pandangan bingung.

"Apa?" tanyanya.

"Terima kasih, Yeol- _ie..._ " ucapku sambil menatap matanya penuh syukur.

Ia hanya tersenyum miring sambil sedikit mengacak rambutku kemudian berlalu dari sana. Aku jelas-jelas lebih tua darinya namun ia sering memperlakukanku seolah-olah aku adalah adiknya. Walau itu sedikit menyebalkan tapi aku sama sekali tidak keberatan, karena itulah cara Chan Yeol menunjukkan perhatiannya.

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Berhentilah memotretku secara diam-diam, kau bisa mendapatkan fotoku dengan wajah tersenyum yang tampan."_

 _Luhan memutar bola matanya jengah mendengar ucapan si pemuda. "Aku tidak memotretmu secara diam-diam, aku hanya suka mengambil gambarmu dari belakang."_

" _Kenapa?" tanyanya sambil melihat foto-foto yang menampakkan dirinya berdiri dengan latar laut._

" _Karena kalau dari belakang, kulit hitammu tidak akan kelihatan."_

" _Alasan macam apa itu?!" tanya Jong In tak percaya. "Lagipula dengan warna kulit seperti ini justru membuatku terlihat seksi." Ucapnya sambil menggerak-gerakkan alisnya._

" _Dasar narsis."_ _Sindir Luhan_ _sambil melangkah ke depan hingga kakinya yang telanjang basah oleh air laut._

 _Tiba-tiba sebuah ide muncul di kepalanya, ia menoleh dan mendapati Jong In sedang sibuk melihat hasil jepretannya di ponsel. Sebagian wajahnya tehalangi oleh rambut gelapnya yang sedikit-sedikit bergerak dipermainkan angin._ _Luhan_ _merasa sanggup_ _terus berdiri menatap seperti itu jika saja ia sedang tidak mempunyai rencana lain._

" _Jong In-_ kun... _" panggilnya._

 _Dan ketika Jong In mengangkat kepala untuk menatapnya ia langsung mencipratkan air lalu ke tubuh pemuda itu menggunakan kakinya._

" _Oi!_ Stop it _!" pemuda itu berteriak sambil berusaha melindungi wajahnya dari cipratan air laut._

" _Ya!_ _Luhan!_ _Berhenti atau kau akan menyesal, aku serius!" tanpa sadar ia berbicara dalam bahasa ibunya, membuatnya tidak bisa mengerti sedikitpun ucapan Jong In. Setelah puas mengerjai Jong In ia segera berlari menjauh karena ia tahu pemuda itu pasti akan membalasnya._

" _Oi, Lu_ _lu_ _, awas kau!"_

 _Mereka terus berkejar-kejaran di sepanjang bibir pantai Kondoi sambil tertawa._ _Luhan_ _memekik kencang ketika Jong In berhasil meraih pinggangnya dan menahannya agar tidak kabur._

" _Ha! Mau kemana lagi?" tanya Jong In sambil mengeratkan pegangannya._

 _Luhan_ _tidak bisa menjawab karena sibuk mengatur napas dan tertawa disaat bersamaan. Setelah tawanya reda barulah ia sadar jika posisinya mereka sekarang sangat dekat dan Jong In sejak tadi diam menatapnya. Sepasang manik itu begitu gelap dan tajam, seolah menariknya kedalam pusaran hitam yang tak berujung. Selalu seperti itu, bahkan setelah sekian lama mereka bersama_ _Luhan_ _tanpa sadar masih sering terperangkap dalam pesona laki-laki di depannya saat ini. Mungkin saja selamanya ia takkan terbiasa._

 _Sebelah tangan Jong In terangkat untuk membelai sisi wajah_ _Luhan_ _, lalu menyelipkan anak rambut disekitar pipinya ke belakang telinga. Mereka saling diam, seolah sedang berkomunikasi dengan tatapan, menyelami perasaan masing-masing._

" _Selamat hari jadi yang pertama,_ _Lulu_ _sayang. Aku akan selalu ada didekatmu untuk menjagamu, menyayangimu, dan menjadi segala hal yang kau butuhkan._ I love you _." Ucap Jong In sambil tersenyum lembut._

 _Kalimat Jong In entah kenapa membuat sesuatu di dalam dadanya terasa sesak dan penuh, me_ _nyebabkan_ _pandangannya menjadi kabur. Dalam hati ia terus berucap_ amin _tanpa henti untuk doa tersebut. Ditangkupkannya kedua tangannya di wajah Jong In kemudian dengan suara bergetar dan mata berkaca-kaca ia berucap,_

" _Selamat hari jadi yang pertama juga, Jong In-_ kun _, semoga kita selalu bersama selamanya._ I love you too _."_ So much…

 _Dan kemudian Jong In mendekatkan wajahnya hingga napas mereka beradu_ _dan ketika bibir mereka yang saling menemukan,_ _ia menutup matanya. Disini, sore hari di bibir pantai Kondoi di pulau Okinawa dengan semilir angin yang terus memainkan rambut dan ujung pakaian mereka, langit yang warnanya mulai memudar beserta matahari yang sebentar lagi menghilang di ujung cakrawala, Luhan merasa menjadi manusia paling bahagia. Dan tak henti-hentinya ia bersyukur akan perasaan tersebut._

 **If (You and Me)**

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas mata bulat sahabatku –Park Chan Yeol- membesar dan mulutnya yang menganga. Andai saja saat ini aku sedang tidak berniat serius aku pasti sudah menertawakan ekspresinya yang jauh dari kata keren. Saat ini kami sedang berada di dalam apartemenku, sepulang kerja tadi aku memintanya singgah karena ada hal yang ingin kubicarakan dengannya.

"A-apa?" tanyanya lagi. Terlihat jelas kalau ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Aku yakin kau sudah mendengar dengan jelas apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Tidak! Aku tidak yakin, mungkin saja aku salah dengar atau aku sedang melantur, jadi ulangi lagi ucapanmu tadi."

Aku menghela napas pelan. Sekarang aku sedikit meragukan keputusanku semalam, aku yakin setelah ini dia akan semakin merecokiku.

"Aku bilang jika aku pulang ke Jepang, maukah kau menemaniku kesana? Aku tahu aku kedengaran sangat kekanakan tapi aku benar-benar membutuhkan keha-"

GREP!

Ucapanku terhenti begitu saja karena Chan Yeol tiba-tiba berdiri dari tempatnya kemudian menarikku agar berdiri bersamanya lalu memelukku erat. Tubuhnya yang jangkung membuat tubuhku dengan mudahnya tenggelam dalam rangkulannya.

"Tentu saja aku bersedia. Oh, Luhan - _ie_ , akhirnya setelah sekian lama kau mau mendengarkan kata-kataku. Aku akan menemanimu dan memastikan kau sampai ke rumahmu dengan selamat, aku juga akan bertemu dengan _e_ _ommoni_. Aku senang sekali!"

"Hm, _Kaa-san_ pasti senang bertemu denganmu juga." Ucapku sambil membalas pelukannya.

Melihatnya begitu semangat entah kenapa membuatku ikut merasa antusias. Dia terus mengoceh tentang berbagai hal dengan wajah berbinar-binar.

"Terima kasih, Yeol- _ie_..."

"Tidak perlu berterima kasih, memang harus ada yang mengawasimu untuk memastikan kau baik-baik saja." Tangannya lagi-lagi terulur untuk mengacak rambutku.

" _Ya_! Aku bukan anak-anak yang tidak tahu apa-apa, dan berhenti mengacak-acak rambutku, aku lebih tua dua tahun darimu, Park Chan Yeol!" sungutku dengan mata melotot.

Chan Yeol hanya tertawa menatapku memasang wajah kesal. Aku tahu ia sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan tatapan tajamku, ia justru merasa bahwa wajahku terlihat lucu.

"Ya, tapi aku lebih tinggi tujuh senti darimu, Lu." Balasnya penuh bangga. Yah, salah satu pesona seorang Chan Yeol adalah tinggi badannya yang lumayan, berbeda denganku yang selalu terlihat cebol jika berdiri di dekatnya. "Ahh, andai saja tidak ada Baek Hyun, pasti aku su-"

"Sudah jatuh cinta padaku, yaya, aku tahu. Aku sudah bosan mendengar hal itu."

Lagi-lagi Chan Yeol hanya tertawa mendengar gerutuanku.

 **If (You and Me)**

"Bagaimana perasaanmu?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Chan Yeol yang duduk di kursi penumpang di sebelahku kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau masih terlihat agak pucat." Ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak apa-apa, kau tahu aku tidak pernah nyaman berada di dalam pesawat."

"Tapi sekarang kita sudah sampai, kita sudah tidak berada di udara lagi."

Aku mengangguk setuju. "Aku tahu, aku hanya perlu menenangkan diri sebentar."

"Kau ingin kita mencari hotel saja dulu? Kita bisa ke rumahmu besok."

"Apa yang kau katakan? Kita sedang berada di kota kelahiranku, aku tidak akan membiarkanmu tidur di hotel."

"Tapi kau sudah enam tahun di Seoul, bisa saja kau sudah lupa jalanan ke rumahmu sendiri."

" _Ya_! Mana mungkin aku melupakan tempat lahirku sendiri? Dasar bodoh!" ucapku sambil memukul lengannya keras. Taxi yang kutumpangi baru saja meninggalkan bandara Narita dan pemuda bermarga Park ini malah sudah membuatku kesal lagi.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Sekarang tidurlah, kau tidak boleh terlalu lelah."

Nada bicaranya yang tiba-tiba melembut membuat rasa jengkelku hilang. Aku tahu ia menghawatirkan kondisiku. Aku kembali mengalihkan pandangan ke luar melalui jendela mobil, Chan Yeol pun tampaknya melakukan hal yang sama.

Akhirnya, setelah sekian lama aku kembali menginjakkan kakiku disini. Seoul memang indah, tapi Tokyo selalu memiliki daya magis tersendiri yang setelah merasakannya lagi membuatku sadar bahwa aku memang rindu rumah. Ah, bicara soal rumah aku sama sekali tidak memberitahuku _Kaa-san_ bahwa aku kembali ke Jepang hari ini, aku akan langsung pulang dan memencet bel begitu saja, melihat bagaimana akhirnya aku berdiri menampakkan batang hidungku di depan pintu rumah seperti yang selalu ditanyakannya kemari-kemarin. Aku jadi tak sabar untuk melihat reaksi beliau.

Walau ada sedikit rasa takut yang menusuk-nusuk dadaku entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ini adalah keputusan yang tepat, mungkin karena setelah bertahun-tahun aku sudah bisa merelakan keadaan, atau mungkin juga karena ada Chan Yeol yang menemaniku. Aku sangat senang karena ia bersedia meninggalkan pekerjaan dan kekasihnya di Seoul sana untuk menemaniku kesini.

"Lu, sepertinya kita sudah sampai."

Kurasakan pipiku di tepuk pelan dan suara Chan Yeol yang mulai menarikku dari alam bawah sadar. Sepertinya tadi tanpa sadar aku tertidur. Untuk sesaat aku mengalami disorientasi dengan sekelilingku.

"Kita sudah sampai." Ucapan Chan Yeol kali ini lebih jelas dan segera menyadarkanku dimana kami berada.

"Oh!" aku segera melirik keluar dan menemukan bangunan berlantai dua yang dicat biru pucat dengan aksen pelangi di bagian jendelanya. Di depan bangunan itu tertulis "Lu-Resto". Kontan saja keningku mengerut melihat pemandangan yang asing di depanku. Aku hanya berdiri disana sambil terus menatap bangunan tersebut sementara Chan Yeol mengeluarkan koper kami dari bagasi mobil.

"Aku rasa kau memang tidak salah. Nama restoran itu nampak sangat familiar dimataku."

Chan Yeol tampaknya telah selesai dengan pekerjaannya, supir taxi tadipun sudah mengendarai mobilnya pergi dari sana. Aku memperhatikan keadaan sekitar gedung tersebut, ada banyak perubahan dimana-mana, tapi jalan dan posisinya masih tetap sama. Aku tidak salah, ini memang rumahku. Aku tidak lupa jika _Kaa-san_ memang menjadikan rumah kami kedai sebagai sumber penghasilan, tapi kini yang terpampang di depanku bukanlah kedai sederhana lagi, melainkan sebuah restoran dengan desain klasik yang terlihat elegan namun mewah. Bagaimana bisa _Kaa-san_ melakukan semua ini?

"Entahlah, Yeol- _ie_... ini terlihat berbeda." Gumamku.

"Hn?" Chan Yeol menatapku sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kau tidak lupa sudah berapa lama kau tidak melihat rumahmu kan?"

"Yah, tapi tetap saja ini terlalu asing untukku." Kataku lagi, masih dalam mode bingung.

"Itu kan hanya masalah _cover_ -nya saja, Lu, yang jelas ini rumahmu, dan _eommoni_ ada di dalam, tapi kalau kau merasa belum siap untuk menemuinya kita bisa kesini besok."

Aku mendongak agar bisa bertatapan dengan sepasang iris cokelat terang Chan Yeol, dan tanpa aba-aba aku melingkarkan kedua lenganku ke lehernya. Ukh, perbedaan tinggi kami yang cukup kontras membuatku harus sedikit menjinjitkan kaki. Kurasakan tubuh Chan Yeol sedikit menegang dengan perlakuanku.

"Yeol- _ie_... kenapa kau sangat baik? Kau begitu mengerti perasaanku dan selalu menolongku, aku tidak yakin apakah suatu saat nanti aku bisa membalas semua kebaikanmu." Ujarku sambil menyandarkan daguku dibahunya.

Kurasakan ia ikut melingkarkan kedua lengannya di pinggangku hingga membuat tubuhku semakin merapat ke dalam dekapannya. "Berjanjilah kau akan terus baik-baik saja, kau tidak akan kenapa-napa nantinya jika aku tak sengaja mengalihkan pandanganku darimu. Berjanjilah kau akan selalu sehat..."

Diantara semuanya, hanya itulah satu-satunya hal yang takkan bisa kujanjikan padanya. Tidak dengan kenyataan akan kondisiku sekarang. Merasa cukup aku melepas rangkulanku dan Chan Yeol pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau tahu, seandainya kau tidak terlanjur bersama Baek Hyun, aku mungkin juga akan jatuh cinta padamu." Ucapku sambil mengedipkan sebelah mata menggoda.

Chan Yeol yang sedang berjalan disampingku sambil menarik koper milikku dan punyanya tiba-tiba berhenti. Aku menoleh dan menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya, sedang ia hanya memandangku dengan ekspresi yang tak terbaca.

"Chan Yeol, ada apa?" tanyaku. Seolah tersadar ia langsung menggerakkan kepalanya kekanan dan kekiri sambil mengguman _"Gw_ _a_ _enchana"_.

Pertemuanku dengan _Kaa-san_ adalah saat paling haru yang pernah kualami setelah enam tahun terakhir. Kami berpelukan, saling mencium, lalu tertawa dan menangis disaat bersamaan. Walau kini gurat-gurat keriput semakin terlihat jelas di wajahnya, namun ia sehat-sehat saja dengan hidup terawat.

"Oh, anakku, _Kaa-san_ sangat merindukanmu." Ucap ibuku dengan air mata yang tak henti-hentinya menetes.

"Aku juga, _Kaa-san_... Luhan minta maaf." Balasku.

Setelah acara melepas rindu kami selesai, akhirnya ibu menyadari sosok lain yang datang bersamaku. Ditatapnya Chan Yeol dengan seksama, sedangkan sosok yang diperhatikan hanya bisa membungkuk sedikit sambil tersenyum kaku.

"Siapa dia, Lu?" tanya _Kaa-san_.

"Dia adalah temanku yang sering kuceritakan, Park Chan Yeol."

Chan Yeol yang meski sama sekali tidak bisa berbahasa Jepang sepertinya menyadari bahwa dirinya sedang dibicarakan. Ia berdiri dan memperkenalkan dirinya, sedangkan ibuku yang tidak mengerti ucapan Chan Yeol hanya bisa mengangguk-angguk, dan tugasku adalah menjadi penerjemah diantara mereka berdua. Melihat ibuku yang tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum membuatku semakin yakin bahwa kedepannya semuanya akan baik-baik saja, aku percaya itu.

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Ayo kita berpisah."_

" _Apa?"_

 _Luhan_ _tak membalas, ia yakin pemuda itu sudah mendengar dengan jelas apa yang dikatakannya._

" _Aku sudah lelah dengan ini semua, hubungan ini tidak akan pernah berhasil, jadi sebaiknya kita berpisah saja."_

" _Ta-tapi kenapa? Aku tidak melihat ada masalah apapun."_

" _Memang tidak ada masalah, tapi harusnya kau sadar bahwa sampai kapanpun kita tidak akan bisa bersama. Duniamu dan duniaku terlalu jauh berbeda."_

 _Alis gelap Jong In berkerut hingga hampir bertaut. Iris hitamnya menatap tajam dan bibirnya membentuk satu garis tipis._ _Luhan_ _tahu Jong In sedang berusaha menahan emosinya._

" _Apakah ini karena impianku? Jika ya, aku akan melupakannya."_

" _Tidak."_ _Luhan_ _menjawab cepat. "Jangan melakukan apapun untukku, aku tidak menginginkan pengorbanan apapun darimu, yang kuinginkan sekarang adalah berpisah denganmu."_

" _TAPI KENAPA?" suara Jong In tiba-tiba meninggi, membuatnya mau tidak mau membuatnya merasa sedikit takut. Selama tiga tahun hubungan mereka tak pernah sekalipun Jong In berteriak atau marah padanya._

" _K_ _AU TIDAK BISA_ _SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMUTUSKANKU_ _SEOLAH-OLAH_ _AKU ADALAH SAMPAH YANG TIDAK BERGUNA!_ _!"_

 _Luhan_ _bersyukur karena suasana taman kampus sudah tidak ramai sehingga pertengkaran mereka tidak harus menajdi tontonan orang-orang. Sebentar lagi senja akan segera bertandang, dan hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa di tempat parkir dan juga para petugas kebersihan._

" _Bagaimana jika memang seperti itu?" ia menantang. Sekuat tenaga_ _Luhan_ _berusaha agar tak memperlihatkan sedikitpun emosi di wajahnya. "Bagaimana jika ternyata aku memang sudah jenuh padamu? Dapatkah kau menerima alasan itu?"_

 _Pemuda di hadapannya mendecih."Kau pikir aku akan percaya? Aku mengenalmu, Lu. Cintamu terlalu besar hingga kau tidak mungkin merasa jenuh."_

Kau benar... _"Terserah apa katamu, tapi yang jelas aku ingin mengakhiri hubungan_ _kita_ _detik ini juga."_

 _Jong In menarik nafas berat, dia mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar, terlihat begitu frustasi dan penuh amarah. "Setidaknya beri aku satu alasan yang bisa kuterima."_

 _Luhan_ _menutup mata sejenak, berusaha menguatkan diri untuk kembali mengatakan kebohongan. Ia tahu kata-katanya akan menyakiti Jong In, dan rasa sakit pemuda berkulit_ tan _itu merupakan luka untuknya juga._

" _Karena aku lelah. Dunia kita begitu berbeda, dan aku tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan beban karena menjadi kekasih Kim Jong In yang populer, sedangkan aku hanya seorang mahasiswa sederhana dengan kacamata tebal. Tidakkah kau sadar orang-orang terus mencaci dan mengataiku rendahan?"_

 _Jong In terhenyak, ia tidak tahu bahwa ternyata kekasihnya mengalami hal seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia pikir semuanya baik-baik saja, dan memang ia merasa semuanya baik-baik saja asal_ _Luhannya_ _terus ada di sisisnya, maka dari itu ia tidak pernah mau repot memikirkan pendapat orang lain._

" _Bisakah kau menerima alasan itu? Tapi tenang saja, aku tidak menyalahkanmu sama sekali, jangan melakukan hal bodoh dengan mengorbankan impianmu hanya demi orang sepertiku." Lanjutnya._

" _Jadi, ini yang kau inginkan? Mengakhiri semuanya?" Jong In bertanya dengan suara pelan._

" _Yah." Suara_ _Luhan_ _sedikit bergetar, namun lagi-lagi ia setengah mati menahan perasaanya. "Aku ingin kau pergi dari hidupku, jangan pernah bertanya tentangku atau mencariku. Kau adalah orang asing bagiku."_

" _Baiklah, aku mengerti." Jong In menjawab dengan suara pelan dengan kepala tertunduk._

 _Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu dikatakan ia memutuskan berdiri dan pergi dari sana._

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi. Selama tinggal." Ucapnya tanpa menatap pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya. Namun baru beberapa tapak kakinya melangkah, suara Jong In kembali terdengar._

" _Kau tahu, Lu." Kata-kata Jong In membuat langkahnya berhenti, ia mendengarkan namun menolak untuk menoleh. "Hal yang paling menyakitiku adalah karena kau memilih hari jadian kita untuk mengakhiri semuanya_ _di tempat yang sama saat kita memulainya_ _. Aku sudah mempersiapkan kejutan untukmu, aku bahkan sudah membeli cincin. Aku..." suara Jong In bergetar dan ia tahu pemuda itu sedang menangis. "Aku ingin membawamu ke hadapan orang tuaku dan... ah, sudahlah. Terima kasih atas tiga tahun ini. Selamat tinggal."_

 _Setelah itu_ _Luhan_ _mendengar suara langkah kaki, ia akhirnya menoleh dan melihat pemuda itu sedang berjalan menuju tempat parkir di belakang kampusnya. Ia hanya berdiri disana memandangi sosok itu menaiki motornya dan pergi dengan kecepatan tinggi._

 _Detik selanjutnya Luhan jatuh tersungkur dan menangis sekencang-kencangnya. Ia terisak, tersedu, dan meraung seperti anak kecil yang direnggut dari ibunya. Ia menekan telapak tangannya ke jantungnya dengan keras, rasanya ada sesuatu yang meremas dan menghimpit dadanya dengan_ _kuat_ _hingga membuatnya nyeri dan sesak._

 _Matanya membengkak, pipinya memerah, dan kacamata_ _nya_ _sudah sangat basah, namun rasa sakit di dadanya tidak pernah hilang bahkan setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya._

 **If (You and Me)**

Mataku terbuka dengan cepat, keadaan sekeliling yang gelap membuatku sadar bahwa ini masih malam. Refleks tanganku langsung menekan dadaku dengan keras begitu rasa nyeri menyerang. Aku mengernyit berusaha menahan sakitnya, entah sudah berapa kali aku merasakan sakit ini namun aku tidak pernah terbiasa. Mungkin karena sudah beberapa minggu terakhir ini aku tidak mendapat serangan lagi, sehingga ketika serangan itu kembali datang sakitnya begitu terasa. Susah payah aku berusaha bangun dari tempat tidur dan membuka laci meja di samping tempat tidurku. Tanganku meraba-raba bagian dalam laci tersebut namun tidak bisa menemukan sebuah benda kecil berbentuk tabung silinder yang berisi obatku.

Ugh, dimana kuletakkan obat itu? Pelipis dan leherku sudah basah oleh keringat dingin dan air mataku pun mengalir tanpa sadar. Jika sudah begini maka hanya ada satu hal yang kulakukan. Aku meraih ponselku yang tergeletak diatas meja dan menelepon seseorang. Beberapa detik kemudian suara berat yang sudah sangat kuhapal menyebut namaku dengan nada tanya.

"Yeol- _ie..._ tolong..." ucapku sambil meringis menahan sakit.

Sambungan itu tiba-tiba terputus dan detik selanjutnya Chan Yeol sudah membuka pintu kamarku dengan tergesa-gesa.

"Luhan!" ia terlihat sangat terkejut melihat keadaanku.

Kejadian selanjutnya berlalu dengan cepat. Chan Yeol membantuku meminum obatku dan meyeka keringat yang bercampur dengan air mataku disaat aku berdiam diri menunggu obat itu bereaksi hingga rasa nyeri itu perlahan-lahan hilang.

"Kau lupa meminum obatmu lagi." Chan Yeol akhirnya berbicara setelah hampir satu jam diam. Ia duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku sementara aku bersandar di kepala ranjang. Aku tahu saat ini ia sedang marah karena lagi-lagi aku lupa akan kondisiku sendiri.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu cemas." Ucapku pelan. Yah, aku memang merasa bersalah karena sudah membuatnya khawatir.

"Kita harus memberitahu _eommoni_ , Lu."

"Tidak! Jangan Chan Yeol, aku mohon." Ucapku panik dengan tangan mencengkeram lengan bajunya.

"Ini bukan main-main! Ibumu berhak tahu kondisi anaknya tidak sedang baik-baik saja!" kali ini ia menoleh untuk menatapku dan tatapannya membuat nyaliku menciut.

"Tapi aku baik-baik saja Yeol- _ie..._ " bujukku lagi.

"Kau menderita sakit jantung, Luhan! Demi Tuhan, bagaimana kau bisa berkata bahwa kau baik-baik saja?!" suara Chan Yeol menggema di kamar itu, aku berdoa dalam hati semoga ibu yang tidur di lantai bawah tidak mendengarnya.

"Terserah setelah ini kau akan marah atau membenciku, tapi aku akan tetap memberitahu _eommoni_."

Aku terkejut melihat Chan Yeol yang sepertinya akan benar-benar melakukan niatnya. Melihatnya yang hendak berjalan keluar, aku semakin panik. Dengan cepat kusingkap selimut berniat menghampirinya. Namun baru pada langkah pertama aku langsung tersungkur kelantai, dengan bodohnya aku melupakan kenyataan bahwa saat ini kakiku sedang tidak bisa kugunakan.

Chan Yeol yang sudah sampai di depan pintu menoleh. Matanya melebar melihatku dan langsung kembali untuk mengangkatku ke tempat tidur.

"Yeol- _ie_..., aku mohon jangan lakukan itu!"

Aku memeluk batang tubuh Chan Yeol dari belakang begitu melihat ia hendak berdiri.

"Aku janji aku akan memberitahu _Kaa-san,_ tapi tidak sekarang. Aku baru saja bertemu dengannya setelah enam tahun berpisah, hatinya pasti akan sangat hancur mengetahui keadaanku. Kumohon Yeol- _ie..._ , aku tidak akan sanggup melihat _Kaa-san_ menangis lagi karenaku. _Jaebal_..."

Aku terus memeluknya sambil terisak pelan. Sebisa mungkin aku menjaga agar suaraku tidak terlalu besar hingga membuat ibuku terjaga. Ketegangan pada tubuh Chan Yeol mereda dan kudengar ia menghela nafas lelah. Kurasakan ia bergerak jadi aku melepaskan pelukanku. Ia menunduk menatap wajahku yang pasti sangat kecau sekarang, dan aku balas menatapnya dengan pandangan memohon. Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum menarik tubuhku untuk merapat ke tubuhnya dan melingkarkan tangannya di sepanjang pundakku.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf." Ucapnya lembut.

Aku bahkan tidak mengerti mengapa ia meminta maaf, semua ini sama sekali bukan salahnya. Akulah yang seharusnya minta maaf, dia tidak ada hubungannya sama sekali dengan semua hal buruk yang terjadi padaku namun aku justru menyeretnya masuk, membuatnya berada jauh dari keluarga dan kekasihnya. Tanpa sadar aku menjadi begitu egois.

"Jangan menangis lagi." Chan Yeol berkata lagi sambil melonggarkan pelukannya. Tangannya ia bawa untuk menghapus air mataku yang masih mengalir. Ada setitik penyesalan di iris cokelat terangnya. "Kau tahu aku sangat tidak bisa melihat air matamu jatuh."

"Kau terlalu baik, Tuan Park." kataku setengah bercanda.

Chan Yeol menarik sebelah sudut bibirnya ke atas dan menampilkan senyum miringnya, membuat wajahnya terlihat berkali-kali lipat lebih tampan. "Ini memang pesonaku. Kenapa, apa sekarang kau jatuh cinta padaku?"

Aku kembali memutar bola mata jengah melihat penyakit narsisnya kambuh. Namun detik selanjutnya aku tersenyum, karena justru sikapnya yang seperti itulah yang selalu berhasil membuatku merasa lebih baik. Dengan iseng aku menyatukan ibu jari dan jari telunjukku dan memperlihatkannya ke wajah Chan Yeol.

"Hanya sediiiikit."

Selanjutnya kami berdua tertawa bersama.

"Temani aku disini sampai aku tertidur." Ucapku manja disaat Chan Yeol sibuk memperbaiki letak selimut yang membungkus tubuhku.

"Hn, sekarang tidurlah bayi besar." Sahutnya sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan. Aku mengerucutkan bibir mendengar ejekannya namun memutuskan untuk tidak menyahut. Aku tersenyum sekilas padanya dan kulihat Chan Yeol pun membalasnya tepat sebelum kelopak mataku tertutup.

Kurasakan Chan Yeol menggenggam tanganku sedang tangannya yang lain masih setia membelai rambutku. Aku membiarkannya saja dan menikmati usapannya yang terasa menenangkan.

"Dasar bodoh, kau membuatku khawatir, tahu?" suara Chan Yeol tiba-tiba terdengar, apakah ia sedang menelepon seseorang?

"Tapi baguslah sekarang kau sudah bisa tidur. Aku lega."

Tidak, Chan Yeol sedang berbicara padaku. Apakah ia tahu aku belum tidur?

"Inilah alasan aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu, kau ceroboh, pelupa, keras kepala, sok tegar, dan merasa bahwa kau bisa menanggung semuanya sendiri, padahal kenyataannya kau akan terjatuh jika tidak ada yang memapahmu."

Aku hampir membuka mataku dan menegurnya jika ia bicara terus aku tidak akan bisa tidur, namun kalimat selanjutnya membuatku terkejut luar biasa.

"Tapi entah kenapa aku tetap jatuh cinta padamu."

Kurasakan tangannya lagi-lagi bermain di rambutku, sedangkan tangan lainnya yang menggenggam tanganku ia angkat. Selanjutnya kurasakan Chan Yeol mengecup punggung tanganku kemudian menempelkan tanganku di pipinya yang hangat.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya?

Sepertinya Chan Yeol mengira aku sudah tidur sehingga ia berani melakukan hal itu. Aku memutuskan untuk tetap menutup mata, membiarkan ia mengutarakan semua hal yang diinginkannya.

"Aku selalu berkata seandainya saja tidak ada Baek Hyun aku pasti sudah jatuh cinta padamu. Apa yang kau katakan kalau saja kau tahu sejak awal aku memang sudah terjatuh padamu?" Chan Yeol bertanya dengan pelan hampir berbisik, tapi di pendengaranku lebih terdengar seperti rasa putus asa.

"Kau selalu menjauhi semua orang yang mengutarakan perasaannya padamu, jadi yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyembunyikan semua yang aku tak menyesal, karena dengan begitu aku bisa selalu ada disampingmu dan disinilah aku sekarang, duduk memandangi wajahmu yang tertidur."

Entah kenapa dari nada bicaranya bisa kurasakan saat ini ia sedang tersenyum. Kudengar ia menghela napas pelan. Diletakkannya tanganku kembali ke atas tempat tidur namun tanpa melepas genggamannya.

"Apakah selamanya kau akan menyimpan Jong In di hatimu? Tidak bisakah kau menyisakan sedikit ruang untuk orang lain?"

"Bagaimana reaksimu jika kau tahu aku memutuskan Baek Hyun sebelum kita kesini?"

Lagi-lagi pengakuannya membuatku terkejut, sebisa mungkin aku menjaga wajahku tetap terlihat tenang.

"Aku menyayangi Baek Hyun, sungguh, tapi aku tetap tidak bisa menghapus perasaanku padamu. Apakah suatu saat nanti kau bisa melihatku, Luhan- _ie_?"

"Tapi tidak masalah jika memang selamanya kau akan mencintainya, dengan begitu aku mempunyai alasan untuk terus berada di sampingmu sebagai sahabat yang akan selalu mendengar keluh kesahmu. Aku sama sekali tidak keberatan meski itu berarti selamanya aku harus terus menyimpan perasaanku sendiri."

"Berjanjilah kau akan terus memberitahuku setiap kali kau mendapat serangan lagi."

Setelah itu kurasakan ranjangku sedikit berderit, dan deru nafasnya yang hangat begitu dekat ke wajahku membuatku yakin bahwa kini wajah Chan Yeol berada sangat di depanku. Walau begitu aku terus menutup mata dan berpura-pura tidur.

"Tidur yang nyenyak, Lu." Kecupan Chan Yeol di puncak kepalaku adalah hal terakhir yang kurasakan sebelum pintu kamarku berderit terbuka dan meninggalkan senyap disekelilingku.

 **If (You and Me)**

"Selamat pagi, Sayang." Suara ibu menyapaku ketika aku keluar dari kamar.

"Pagi juga, _Kaa-san_." Balasku sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi di dekat dapur untuk sekedar mencuci muka.

Selesai dengan rutinitas pagiku aku berjalan mendekati _Kaa-san_ yang tampak sibuk di dapur. Aku duduk di salah satu kursi tinggi setelah membuat segelas susu rendah kolesterol dan memperhatikan _Kaa-san_ yang sedang mengiris-iris sayuran. Rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tidak melihat _Kaa-san_ memasak. Ini mengingatkanku pada masa kecil ketika _Kaa-san_ selalu membuatkanku _bento_ untuk kubawa ke sekolah. _Onigiri_ buatannya adalah yang terbaik. Kulirik jam dinding yang baru menunjukkan pukul setengah tujuh pagi. Restoran di bawah buka pukul sepuluh pagi, dan para pegawai biasanya datang pukul tujuh untuk bersiap-siap.

Sampai sekarang aku masih sulit percaya _Kaa-san_ berhasil mengembangkan usahanya menjadi seperti ini. Ibuku berkata ada seseorang yang membantunya dengan menyumbang dana yang cukup besar yang _Kaa-san_ gunakan untuk memodali restoran ini, sisanya digunakan untuk membiayai adikku yang saat ini sedang sekolah di salah satu sekolah swasta di Kyoto.

"Aku penasaran dengan orang yang telah membantu _Kaa-san_ itu." Ucapku tiba-tiba.

"Hm?" ibuku menoleh sebentar lalu kembali fokus ke masakannya.

"Siapa orang itu, _Kaa-san_? Apakah aku mengenalnya?" tanyaku lagi.

"Namanya Kai, dia pemuda yang sangat tampan." Ucap _Kaa-san_ sambil tersenyum.

Aku menautkan alis bingung, merasa sangat asing dengan nama tersebut. Aku tidak mempunyai kenalan dengan nama itu jika aku tidak salah ingat.

"Masa kau tidak tahu Kai? Dia adalah penyanyi yang sangat populer di Jepang! Lagu-lagunya sangat terkenal, dia adalah idola para remaja jaman sekarang." _Kaa-san_ bercerita sambil tertawa kecil walau aku sama sekali tidak punya bayangan akan sosok bernama Kai ini.

Lalu seperti tiba-tiba menyadari sesuatu, _Kaa-san_ menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Ah, tentu saja kau tidak mengenalnya, kau tidak berada disini selama hampir tujuh tahun, jadi wajar saja kau tidak mengenal artis-artis Jepang yang sekarang."

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum melihat tingkah ibuku, jelas sekali kalau suasana hatianya sedang sangat baik.

"Selama kau tidak ada, Kai sering datang dan menemani _Kaa-san_ makan malam jika dia sedang tidak memiliki jadwal. Tapi sejak minggu lalu dia sibuk membuat lagu baru."

"Wah, _Kaa-san_ seperti penggemar yang mengikuti jadwal artis idolanya." Kataku mencoba bercanda.

Ibuku melotot mendengar kata-kataku. "Jangan berkata seperti itu, usianya tidak terpaut jauh denganmu jadi _Kaa-san_ sudah menganggapnya seperti anak sendiri."

"Benarkah? Hm, aku cemburu..." sahutku sambil memasang wajah merajuk.

"Cih, anak ini." _Kaa-san_ mencubit pipiku gemas membuatku tertawa kecil.

"Oh ya, Lu, sebenarnya apa hubunganmu denganmu Chan Yeol- _kun_?" pertanyaan _Kaa-san_ membuatku yang sedang meminum susuku hampir tersedak.

"Apa maksud _Kaa-san_?" aku bertanya balik.

"Lu, kau sudah dewasa, dan jika kau memang menjalin hubungan dengan pemuda itu _Kaa-san_ sama sekali tidak keberatan."

" _Kaa-san_ , aku dan Chan Yeol sama sekali tidak a-"

CKLEK.

Suara pintu yang terbuka membuatku refleks menoleh. Kulihat Chan Yeol berjalan menuju dapur dengan wajah baru bangun tidur, merasa sedikit lucu melihatnya harus terus menunduk setiap kali harus melewati pintu karena tinggi badannya.

"Pagi, Lu." Sapanya sambil mengusap kepalaku pelan kemudian tersenyum mengangguk ke arah ibuku. Selanjutnya pemuda itu mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku dan ikut memperhatikan _Kaa-san_ yang memasak.

"Lihat, dari caranya menatapmu saja _Kaa-san_ bisa tahu kalau kalian memang ada sesuatu. Harusnya kau memperkenalkannya sebagai kekasihmu kemarin." Suara _Kaa-san_ terdengar lagi.

"Apa kata _E_ _ommoni_ _,_ Lu? Apakah dia sedang bertanya tentangku?" Chan Yeol yang melihat _Kaa-san_ berbicara sambil meliriknya membuat pemuda itu penasaran.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Bukan sesuatu yang penting." Jawabku singkat. Chan Yeol hanya mengangguk sekilas. Lalu aku kembali mengarahkan pandanganku ke _Kaa-san_. "Kami hanya teman, _Kaa-san_ , jangan berpikir yang macam-macam."

Pengakuan Chan Yeol tentang perasaannya malam itu mau tak mau kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Setiap katanya, belaiannya, serta dirinya yang mencium puncak kepalaku. Mengingat semua itu membuat pipiku terasa hangat. Namun aku memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu, karena aku yakin Chan Yeol pun mengingnkan hal yang sama, setidaknya untuk sekarang.

"Loh, kenapa? Padahal dia sangat tampan, yah sebenarnya _Kaa-san_ berniat menjodohkanmu dengan Kai, tapi dengan Chan Yeol- _kun_ pun tak masalah. Dia bersedia meninggalkan pekerjaannya hanya untuk mengantarmu kesini, bukankah itu sudah menjadi bukti?" Ujar ibuku sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Ya Tuhan...

" _Eommoni_ bilang apa Lu?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi. "dan kenapa wajahmu memerah? Apakah kau sakit?" kali ini pertanyaannya disertai dengan punggung tangannya yang menempel di dahiku.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Yeol- _ie_." Sahutku sambil menarik tangannya dari wajahku.

"Sepertinya Chan Yeol - _kun_ sangat perhatian pada Luhan, ya?" lagi-lagi ibuku bersuara, namun kali ini ia berbicara langsung pada Chan Yeol meski ia tahu pemuda itu takkan mengerti ucapannya.

"Lu, apa yang dikatakannya? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti." Kali ini Chan Yeol sedikit mendesak.

"Uhh, itu..., _Kaa-san_ bilang kau sangat perhatian padaku, d-dan beliau mengira kita adalah sepasang kekasih." Ucapku tanpa menatap matanya. Aku benar-benar merasa malu sekarang. _Kaa-san_ yang melihat wajahku memerah hanya tertawa kecil.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku... umm, apakah _Eommoni_ keberatan?" Tanya Chan Yeol dengan wajah harap-harap cemas.

"T-tidak. Dia sebenarnya suka." Suaraku semakin memelan diujung kalimat, dan jantungku pun berdebar-debar tak karuan. Ukh, jika jantungku berdetak secepat ini, bisa-bisa dadaku nyeri lagi.

Ini bukan pertama kalinya ada yang mengira kami adalah sepasang kekasih, namun sejak mengetahui perasaan Chan Yeol entah kenapa aku jadi melihatnya dari sudut yang berbeda sekarang. Mengetahui bahwa ia sengaja menyembunyikan perasaannya agar bisa terus dekat denganku membuat hatiku menghangat, selama ini ia selalu mendengar semua keluh kesahku tentang orang lain dan ia tetap mendukungku. Ia tetap tersenyum meski ia tahu selama enam tahun ini aku menyimpan nama orang lain dalam ingatanku, yang tanpa sadar juga melukainya. Bagaimana ia bisa mencintaiku selama ini dan tahan menyembunyikannya?

"Lu? Hei, Luhan!" suara Chan Yeol menyadarkanku, aku mengerjap-erjapkan mataku dan menyadari ia sedang menatapku dengan cemas.

"Kenapa kau menangis?" pertanyaan Chan Yeol membuatku bingung.

"Huh?" refleks aku menyentuh wajahku dan kurasakan pipiku ternyata basah. Sejak kapan air mataku mengalir?

"Hei, apa ada yang sakit?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih lembut.

Aku diam menatapnya yang sedang menyeka pipiku dengan ibu jarinya. Kesempatan ini kugunakan untuk memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajahnya dengan seksama. Sebelum berangkat kesini ia memutuskan untuk memotong sedikit rambutnya di bagian tengkuk dan sekitar telinganya, membuatnya terlihat lebih segar. Dia selalu berkata bahwa aku memiliki mata yang indah, tapi sekarang aku bertanya-tanya tidakkah Chan Yeol sadar bahwa miliknya jauh lebih menakjubkan?

Aku menangkap tangannya yang hendak menjauh dari pipiku, melihat tindakanku ia sedikit terkesiap.

"Terima kasih Yeol- _ie_ , tanpamu aku tidak akan bisa berada disini. Terima kasih banyak..." mengatakan itu membuat mataku kembali diselimuti cairan bening yang siap jatuh.

Sejenak ia tertegun, namun detik berikutnya ia mengulas senyum lembut seolah berkata "sama-sama".

"Kemana kau akan membawaku hari ini?" tanya Chan Yeol begitu melihatku tidak menangis lagi.

"Hm, bagaimana kalau hari ini kita ke Shibuya?" tanyaku memberi usul. Kemarin aku sudah membawanya menaiki Tokyo Tower, dan juga mengelilingi Tokyo Imperial Palace.

"Disana ada apa?" Chan Yeol balik bertanya.

"Well, disana merupakan salah satu pusat mode di Jepang, ada patung Hachiko, Shibuya109 sebagai pusat perbelanjaan, Center Gai untuk pusat hiburan, dan oh, kau harus melihat perempatan Shibuya yang setiap hari selalu dipenuhi orang-orang! Dari stasiun Sibuya kita bisa kesana dengan berjalan kaki, bagaimana?" ucapku bersemangat.

"Baiklah, akan kita bandingkan mana yang lebih bagus Tokyo-mu atau Seoul-ku" tantang Chan Yeol kedengaran seperti anak-anak. Tapi entah kenapa aku malah menyanggupi usulnya.

"Oke, siapa takut!" balasku.

 **If (You and Me)**

Hari itu kami menghabiskan waktu di luar untuk bersenang-senang. Aku menunjukkan padanya semua seluk beluk distrik Shibuya, serta menceritakan sejarah Hachiko si anjing legendaris yang sangat setia, dan membangga-banggakan perempatan di depan stasiun yang sangat sering disorot mata dunia. Chan Yeol bahkan hampir tidak percaya ketika aku memberitahunya bahwa tempat ini adalah salah satu lokasi pembuatan salah satu seri film _Fast and Furious, Tokyo Drift_.

Maski aku sudah menjelaskan panjang lebar, tetap saja Chan Yeol akan bergumam: "Seoul jauh lebih menarik" yang mau tak mau membuatku tertawa. Saking asiknya berputar-putar kami tidak sadar hari telah beranjak malam. Mungkin kami belum akan beranjak dari sana jika saja _Kaa-san_ tidak tiba-tiba menelepon menyuruhku segera pulang.

"Nah, Park Chan Yeol- _ssi_ , apakah kau senang hari ini?" tanyaku begitu kami turun dari taxi.

Tiba-tiba ia meraih tangan kananku dan menggenggamnya erat. Perlakuannya membuat jantungku kembali berulah. Ia menunduk menatapku dengan manik cokelat terangnya yang terlihat bercahaya, dan bibir sensualnya melengkung membentuk senyum manis.

"Tentu saja, bersamamu selalu membuatku merasa senang." Jawabnya seolah itu merupakan pernyataan paling retoris di dunia ini.

Kami berjalan memasuki rumah sekaligus restoran itu dengan tangan yang saling bertaut. Tanganku yang berada dalam lingkupan tangannya terlihat begitu kecil, membungkus kulitku dengan kehangatan yang merambat ke pipiku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikan senyumanku dengan cara menunduk, terlalu malu jika _Kaa-san_ melihat kami nanti.

"Yeol- _ie-chan_! Luhan!" suara _Kaa-san_ menyambut kami begitu sebelah tangan Chan Yeol mendorong pintu kaca tersebut. Entah sejak kapan _Kaa-san_ memutuskan memamggil Chan Yeol dengan sebutan seperti itu. Aku sudah menjelaskan pada _Kaa-san_ bahwa kata - _ie_ dalam Yeol- _ie_ merupakan imbuhan yang sama dengan – _kun_ atau- _san_ dalam bahasa Jepang, jadi cukup panggil saja dengan Yeol, namun _Kaa-san_ tidak mau tahu dan tetap memanggil Chan Yeol dengan sebutan Yeol- _ie_ - _chan_ , membuat namanya terdengar aneh karena dicampur dengan dua _suffix_ beda negara sekaligus. Sedangkan Chan Yeol yang tidak tahu apa-apa sama sekali tidak keberatan namanya ditempeli – _chan_ dibelakangnya.

"Syukurlah kalian sudah datang. Lu, ibu ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu." Ucap _Kaa-san_ terdengar antusias, namun setelah melihat tanganku yang digenggam Chan Yeol riak wajahnya berubah. _Kaa-san_ menatapku penuh arti, melalui matanya ia seolah berkata: oh-jadi-ini-yang-namanya-teman-yah? Aku berpura-pura tidak mengerti.

Kami berjalan memasuki ruang restoran lebih dalam, di antara meja kasir dan dapur terdapat tangga yang menghubungkan lantai satu dengan lantai dua yang berfungsi sebagai "rumah". Awalnya kukira _Kaa-san_ akan membawa kami menuju tangga mengingat ia tadi mengatakan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu, kukira orang itu sedang menunggu kami di ruang tamu yang di lantai dua. Namun ternyata _Kaa-san_ malah berjalan ke sayap kiri restoran yang merupakan bagian paling ramai oleh pengunjung. Di sudut restoran sengaja dibuat panggung mini untuk para pegawai yang mendapat giliran menyanyi, atau pelanggan yang berniat menyumbangkan sebuah lagu. Ada sebuah piano, drum, dua gitar elektrik, dan satu set _soundsystem_.Aku bahkan sudah dua kali bernyanyi disana jika sedang bosan diiringi Chan Yeol yang –baru kuketahui- sangat pandai bermain piano.

Suara petikan gitar samar-samar terdengar, sepertinya akan ada penampilan lagi malam ini. Namun suara yang melantunkan lirik tersebut membuat langkah kakiku berhenti seketika.

 _No one ever sees, no one feels the pain  
Tear-drops in the rain  
I wish upon a star I wonder where you are  
I wish you're coming back to me again  
and everything's the same like it used to be..._

Disana, ditengah-tengah panggung, duduk di sebuah kursi tinggi dengan sebuah gitar di pangkuannya, sosok itu, bernyanyi dengan penuh penghayatan.

 _I don't know which way to choose  
How can I find a way to go on?  
I don't know if I can go on without you oh_

Tubuhnya terlihat sedikit kurus dibanding yang kuingat, namun kulit _tan_ -nya masih sama, alis tebal yang menaungi mata elangnya juga masih segelap dulu, warna surainya tetap sepekat yang kulihat terakhir kali walau kini modelnya telah ditata sedemikian rupa, tapi secara keseluruhan dia benar-benar orang itu.

Sepertinya Chan Yeol merasakan tanganku yang gemetaran dan berkeringat, membuatnya bertanya apakah aku baik-baik saja. Yang bisa kuberikan hanya sebuah anggukan tipis sebagai jawaban. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kurasakan, melihatnya sedekat ini setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya membuat hatiku terasa kebas dan ngilu disaat yang bersamaan.

 _Even if my heart's still beating just for you_  
 _I really know you are not feeling like I do_  
 _And even if the sun is shining over me_  
 _How come I still freeze?_  
 _No one ever sees, no one feels the pain_  
 _I shed teardrops in the rain_  
 _Oh I shed teardrops in the rain..._

Suara tepuk tangan yang menggema di seluruh ruangan seolah menyentakku kembali ke dunia nyata. Beberapa pelanggan mendekatinya untuk mengajak berfoto atau meminta tanda tangan. Selanjutnya aku sudah melihat _Kaa-san_ yang berbicara begitu akrab dengan sosok itu, yang mau tak mau membuatku bertanya-tanya darimana _Kaa-san_ bisa mengenalnya. Kulihat _Kaa-san_ menariknya berjalan menjauhi panggung sambil asik berbicara. Sosok itu tersenyum manis dan _Kaa-san_ melingkarkan sebelah tangannya ke lengan coklatnya. _Kaa-san_ mengangkat tangannya dan menunjuk ke arahku sambil tersenyum, dan saat itulah pandangan mata kami bertemu.

Langkahnya sontak berhenti, kelopak matanya melebar tak percaya. _Kaa-san_ yang tidak perduli akan reaksi sosok itu terus berjalan menghampiriku dengan langkah-langkah senang.

"Nah, Lu, dia adalah penyanyi yang _Kaa-san_ ceritakan padamu." _Kaa-san_ menoleh ke arah sosok yang beliau maksud dan menemukan pemuda itu sedang terpaku beberapa langkah dari tempatku berdiri.

"Loh, Kai? Kenapa diam disitu? Kemarilah, kenalkan ini anak _baa-san_ , namanya Luhan."

Sedetik kemudian kurasakan dunia berputar dan menghantam mataku dengan cepat. Hal terakhir yang kudengar sebelum segalanya menjadi putih adalah suara berat Chan Yeol yang meneriakkan namaku.

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Tinggalkan dia."_

 _Luhan hanya bisa menatap bingung ke arah seorang perempuan paruh baya yang berpenampilan anggun dengan suara dingin yang sangat kontras dengan raut wajahnya._

" _Apa maksud Anda?" Luhanbertanya dengan sopan._

" _Anakku, aku ingin kau meninggalkannya. Ini demi kebaikan Jong In." Wanita itu mnelanjutkan._

 _Mendengar nama ke_ _k_ _asihnya disebut, tiba-tiba rasa takut merambati dadanya. Jadi wanita cantik yang ada di depannya ini adalah ibu kekasihnya? Sekarang ia tahu dari mana manik gelap Jong In berasal, warna mata dan tatapan mereka benar-benar sama._

" _Ukh, sa-saya minta maaf telah bersikap kurang sopan kepada Anda."_

" _Tidak perlu, aku sama sekali tidak perdul_ _i_ _dengan_ _tata kramamu_ _, yang kuinginkan adalah kau pergi dari hidup anakku."_

" _Ta-tapi kenapa?" Luhan bertanya dengan suara tercekat. Sedikit banyak ia berharap bisa mencuri perhatian ibu Jong In, namun sepertinya sekarang itu semua adalah hal yang mustahil._

" _Tidakkah kau sadar? Kehadiranmu hanya akan menghambat putraku dan mimpi-mimpi besarnya. Dia akan menjadi seorang penyanyi terkenal suatu hari nanti, dan dengan kau yang berdiri disampingnya, tidakkah kau sadar itu membuat semua mimpi itu hanya akan menjadi angan-angan semata?"_

 _Ia diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Ia hanya bisa menunduk ketika Nyonya Kim menatapnya dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala dengan pandangan merendahkan._

" _Dunia kalian terlalu jauh berbeda, kau dan ibumu hanyalah pemilik kedai makan sederhana yang tidak akan pernah bisa bersanding denganku dan anakku. Sejak kecil Jong In selalu mendapatkan yang terbaik dan terjamin, bakatnya di bidang seni musik mengantarkannya ke universitas ini, dan ketika aku mendengar kabar bahwa putraku memiliki kekasih yang tak sesuai dengannya di kampus membuat perasaanku gusar."_

" _Aku tidak akan mengatakan ini padamu andai saja bocah itu tidak keras kepala dan mendengar ucapanku. Aku sudah memintanya mengakhiri hubungan kalian tapi dia selalu menolak dan bahkan mengancam akan berhenti kuliah, jadi aku rasa dia akan mengerti jika kau yang melakukannya."_

" _Mungkin aku terdengar kejam, tapi tidak ada ibu di dunia ini yang ingin anaknya tidak bahagia. Jong In sudah bercita-cita menjadi penyanyi sejak di bangku sekolah dasar, dan aku bertugas membantunya meraih mimpi itu" ada jeda sejenak dan tatapannya menajam. "sekaligus menyingkirkan batu-batu kecil sepertimu yang akan menjadi sandungan langkahnya. Jadi, karena aku masih meminta baik-baik padamu, tinggalkan dia. Jalan hi_ _d_ _up kalian terpisah terlalu jauh, dan tidak akan pernah bertemu di persimpangan manapun. Semoga harimu menyenangkan."_

 _Setelah itu Nyonya Kim memasuki mobilnya dan berlalu dari sana, meninggalkannya sendirian di tempat parkir fakultasnya yang sepi._

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Kau harus berdiri lebih dekat lagi kalau ingin melompat."_

 _Suara itu membuat_ _Luhan_ _sontak menolehkan kepala ke belakang dan menemukan seorang pemuda yang yang menyandarkan sisi tubuhnya ke kusen pintu._

" _Kau siapa?" tanyanya. Ia tetap berdiri di posisi awalnya._

" _Park Chan Yeol, pegawai baru." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum lebar._

" _Mengapa pegawai baru sepertimu berkeliaran di atap gedung?"_

" _Mengapa pegawai lama sepertimu berkeliaran di atap gedung?" pemuda itu membalik pertanyaannya._

 _Mata_ _Luhan_ _menyipit tajam mendengar pegawai baru itu membalikkan pertanyaannya. Dalam hati langsung menuliskan kata "tidak sopan" untuk menandai pemuda tersebut._

" _Aku sedang beristirahat."_ _Luhan menjawab datar._

" _Well, anggap saja aku sedang berkeliling dan menemukan tangga menuju kesini." Chan Yeol menjawab santai. "Aku berpikir tadi aku sedang melihat seseorang yang sedang putus asa namun terlihat ragu untuk melompat."_

" _Maaf kalau sudah membuatmu kecewa, tapi aku hanya sedang ingin beristirahat… sendirian." Ia menekankan kata_ sendirian _agar pemuda itu mengerti bahwa ia baru saja mengganggu waktunya._

 _Park Chan Yeol lagi-lagi memasang senyum lebar mendengar sindirannya, sama sekali tidak merasa bersalah atas perbuatannya._

" _Silahkan lanjutkan acara berkelilingmu, Park Chan Yeol-_ ssi _." Setelah itu ia melangkah maju menuju arah pintu, yang berarti ia harus melewati si pegawai baru._

 _Luhan_ _sudah hampir mencapai pintu namun tiba-tiba Chan Yeol bergeser hingga_ _dan menghalang jalannya_ _. Setelah berhadapan seperti ini ia baru sadar jika ternyata tinggi pemuda itu berada jauh diata_ _snya_ _. Ia harus mendongak untuk bisa menatap mata si pemuda, yang ternyata berwarna cokelat terang seperti rambutnya._

" _Apa?" tanyanya sedikit ketus._

 _Chan Yeol lagi-lagi tersenyum, namun kali ini hanya senyum miring yang membuat_ _Luhan_ _sadar bahwa wajah pemuda itu ternyata luar biasa tampan._

" _Senang berkenalan denganmu, Luhan-_ sunbae. _"_

 _Itu adalah pertama kali dan terakhir kalinya ia mendengar Park Chan Yeol memanggilnya senior._

 **If (You and Me)**

Hal pertama yang kulihat adalah langit-langit kamar berwarna biru lembut yang terang. Kugerakkan kelopak mataku berkali-kali berusaha menyesuaikan intensitas cahaya yang menyerbu mataku. Kepalaku terasa sangat berat dan tenggorokanku kering, aku juga tidak mengenal langit-langit kamar ini.

"Yeol- _ie…_ " aku menyebut nama yang pertama kali muncul di benakku.

"Chan Yeol- _ssi_ tidak ada disini. Dia mengantar _baa-san_ pulang." Suara itu membuatku segera menoleh dan menemukan sosok yang _Kaa-san_ sebut dengan nama Kai sedang duduk di sebelah tempatku berbaring. Sebelah tangannya menyodorkan gelas bening yang berisi air putih. Ia membantuku meminum air itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Tidak mau menatap matanya terlalu lama, aku memutuskan mengalihkan pandangan ke seluruh ruangan, seketika aku sadar tempatku sekarang. Rumah sakit.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyaku lagi. Yang terakhir kuingat adalah aku pulang dari acara jalan-jalanku dengan Chan Yeol dengan senyum _Kaa-san_ yang menyambutku.

"Kau tiba-tiba pingsan di restoran." Jawabnya.

Ah, aku ingat sekarang. _Kaa-san_ mengenalkan orang yang telah membantunya mengembangkan usahanya, penyanyi terkenal di Jepang yang menjadi idola mayoritas remaja. Sekarang semuanya terasa sangat jelas di kepalaku, tentu saja ia akan menjadi penyanyi yang terkenal mengingat betapa berbakatnya ia dalam bidang tersebut. Walau tentu saja aku mengenalnya dengan nama lain.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" tanyaku lagi sambil mencoba bangkit. Tubuhku terasa kaku karena berbaring dalam posisi yang sama terus menerus. Aku sebenarnya ingin pulang sekarang juga, aku tidak suka berada di rumah sakit terlalu lama, aromanya terasa mencekam dan aura kematian menguar dimana-mana, hanya saja sepertinya kakiku tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

"Hampir pukul enam pagi."

Oh, berarti aku tertidur semalaman.

"Kata dokter kau kelelahan, jadi ia memberimu obat tidur agar kau bisa beristirahat dengan tenang." Katanya lagi.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal ibuku?" tanyaku setelah beberapa saat kami sama-sama terdiam.

"Dia pernah menolongku beberapa tahun lalu, dan sejak saat itu aku menganggapnya sebagai ibuku sendiri."

"Kau tidak tahu bahwa…" aku menelan ludah "aku adalah anaknya?"

Ia menggeleng. " _Baa-san_ memang sering bercerita bahwa ia memiliki seorang anak yang berada di luar negeri, tapi aku tidak pernah bertanya namanya atau melihat fotonya, _baa-san_ selalu terlihat sedih setiap kali mengingat hal itu, jadi aku tidak pernah berani membahasnya."

Lagi-lagi rasa bersalah itu menusuk dadaku. Tapi bersamaan dengan itu juga ada rasa lega yang menyusup mengetahui selama ini ibuku berhubungan dengan orang sebaik dirinya.

"Terima kasih atas bantuanmu selama ini, kau sudah menjaga ibuku dengan sangat baik, Kai."

"Jong In." ia menukas cepat, aku mengangkat kepalaku yang sejak tadi menunduk agar bisa menatapnya. "Panggil aku Jong In, Kai adalah nama panggungku. _Baa-san_ selalu memanggilku Jong In jika kami sedang bicara berdua."

Aku tidak menyahut. Entah kenapa aku merasa enggan memanggilnya dengan nama aslinya. Memanggilnya dengan nama Kai membuatku merasa sedang berbicara dengan orang lain yang benar-benar baru kukenal, bukannya seseorang yang terus berusaha kulupakan sejak enam tahun terakhir namun tidak pernah berhasil.

" _Kaa-san_ bilang kau sangat terkenal, sepertinya kau berhasil menjadi penyanyi yang sukses." Aku memutuskan untuk mengubah topik pembicaraan.

"Tidak seheboh itu juga, tapi yah, aku senang kalau memang laguku disukai pendengar."

Aku tersenyum mendengar jawabannya, dia selalu seperti itu. Tidak pernah mau mengakui bahwa dirinya memang sangat luar biasa dan selalu merendah.

"Kau juga banyak berubah, aku tidak lagi melihat kemeja longgar kotak-kotak. Kau bahkan tidak memakai kaca mata lagi." Jong In memandangi wajahku membuatku sedikit merasa kikuk.

"Yah… tuntutan profesi." Jawabku sekenanya.

Selanjutnya pembicaraan kami berlanjut berkisar tentang kehidupan kami masing-masing setelah kuliah. Aku senang mengetahui ia sudah lama berhenti merokok, katanya asap rokok mempengaruhi suaranya. Ia terus bercerita tentang perjuangannya yang pergi mendaftar ke berbagai agensi dan beberapa kali ditolak, atau bagaimana gugupnya ia ketika tampil di acara _live_ pertama kali. Aku memperhatikan wajahnya dengan seksama disaat dia sedang asik bercerita, dan membandingkannya dengan memori wajahnya ketika kami masih menjadi mahasiswa.

"Jadi… Korea, huh?" dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tak bisa kuartikan. "Kenapa Korea?"

 _Karena aku tahu kau takkan pernah mencariku kesana._

"Aku bertanya tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu kau pindah kemana, dan dengan bodohnya aku mendatangi semua universitas di Tokyo, namun kau menghilang seperti ditelan bumi."

"Kenapa?" sedikit banyak aku sudah tahu jawabannya, tapi entah kenapa aku masih tetap ingin mendengarnya langsung.

"Karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu dengan begitu mudahnya. Aku mendengar dengan jelas semua kata-katamu waktu itu, tapi tetap saja hatiku menolak mempercayainya. Tapi sepertinya kau benar-benar serius dengan ucapanmu, kau bahkan pergi ke Korea, satu-satunya Negara yang tidak akan pernah kuinjakkan kakiku disana."

Ya, itu benar. Bukan tanpa alasan namanya Kim Jong In, ia lahir di Seoul, namun suatu kejadian buruk menimpa seluruh keluarganya dan membuat Jong In trauma dengan negeri ginseng tersebut. Aku memilih Korea karena aku tahu sampai kapanpun Jong In tidak akan pernah mau kembali kesana lagi, membuatnya menjadi tempat persembunyian yang sangat sempurna.

"Hubungan kita sudah lama berakhir." Kataku tanpa menatap ke arahnya.

"Aku tidak pernah menganggapnya seperti itu."

"Kalau begitu berusahalah." Kali ini aku memandang tepat ke dalam bola matanya yang gelap, berusaha memberitahunya bahwa aku benar-benar serius dengan ucapanku.

"Kenapa? Apa ini karena ibuku?"

"Bukan, aku-" _jadi ia tahu tentang aku yang bicara dengan ibunya._

"Atau karena penyakitmu itu?"

Aku membeku. Jong In sudah tahu, apakah itu berarti _Kaa-san_ juga-

" _Baa-san_ belum tahu jika itu yang kau risaukan." Jong In bicara lagi, tampaknya ia bisa membaca kekhawatiran di wajahku dengan jelas, dan aku bersyukur karena Chan Yeol masih menepati janjinya.

"Sejak kapan?" Jong In bertanya lagi.

"Tahun ketiga aku berada di Korea, saat itu aku sudah bekerja." _Tahun yang sama aku mengenal Chan Yeol._

Saat itu aku sempat berencana untuk pulang dan menemui Jong In lagi. Aku merasa jika aku yang sekarang tidak akan membuat Jong In dalam masalah. Aku lulus dengan nilai terbaik, bekerja di perusahaan ternama, penampilanku pun sudah tidak norak lagi, aku bahkan melepas kaca mataku dan memilih menggunakan kontak lensa bening. Aku ingin kembali dan meminta maaf padanya dan memberitahunya bahwa aku masih mencintainya, selalu. Namun semua anganku segera hancur begitu dokter memberitahuku bahwa jantungku bermasalah. Ayahku meninggal karena hal yang sama jadi aku tidak heran jika aku pun mengalaminya,

Hanya saja aku tidak mungkin datang padanya dengan jantung yang lemah, yang mungkin dapat berhenti berdetak sewaktu-waktu, yang takkan sanggup menampung cinta yang begitu besar untuknya. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk tidak akan pernah kembali apapun yang terjadi.

Aku tersentak ketika kurasakan sebuah tangan melingkupi milkku dengan lembut. Manik gelapnya yang tajam menyorot sedih dan terluka, satu lagi alasan kenapa aku begitu takut kembali ke Jepang, karena membayangkannya tidak pernah sebanding dengan melihatnya langsung dari kedua matanya.

"Aku merindukanmu dan mencarimu seperti orang gila, tapi aku senang karena kau ada di depanku sekarang." Ucapannya disertai dengan senyuman lebar, rasa lega terpancar begitu jelas di wajahnya.

 **If (You and Me)**

"Dokter disini sudah bicara dengan dokter yang dulu menanganimu di Korea, dia juga sudah melihat semua hasil laporan pemeriksaanmu."

Ini baru hari kedua aku di berada di rumah sakit dan aku sudah tidak henti-hentinya merengek agar diijinkan pulang. Namun pemuda bernama Park Chan Yeol di hadapanku ini berhasil membujuk _Kaa-san_ –suatu hal yang sulit kupercaya mengingat mereka tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan baik- agar aku di rawat selama beberapa hari disini. Ia baru saja mengantar _Kaa-san_ pulang karena tidak ada yang mengurus restoran, dan kembali beberapa menit kemudian membawa sarapan yang berhasil mengundang gemuruh di perutku. Semua rasa jengkelku segera menguap tak bersisa.

"Apa katanya?" tanyaku sebelum membuka mulutku agar Chan Yeol bisa memasukkan makanan di sendok yang dipegangnya. Aku sudah memberitahunya bahwa jantungku tidak akan kenapa-napa jika aku memakan sarapanku sendiri, namun aku memang tidak pernah bisa melawan kekeraskepalaannya yang menyebalkan.

Garakan tangan Chan Yeol yang sedang menyendok makanan berhenti, tatapannya berubah serius dan datar walau aku masih bisa merasakan gurat kecemasan yang terpancar disana.

"Kau harus secepatnya melakukan operasi."

Aku memutar bola mata bosan mendengarnya. "Semua dokter jantung selalu menyarankan hal yang sama ke pasiennya."

"Tidak." Chan Yeol menyanggah cepat. "Ini bukan sekedar saran yang bisa kau tolak dengan kata 'nanti saja' lagi, ini adalah satu-satunya langkah yang diambil untuk menyembuhkanmu. Kau sudah tidak bisa hanya mengandalkan obat-obat itu terus atau akan terjadi komplikasi."

 _Ginjal._ Aku menggumam dalam hati.

"Aku sudah memasukkan namamu ke dalam daftar penerima donor jantung."

"Apa?" aku menatap Chan Yeol tidak percaya. Sementara ia hanya duduk dengan kedua tangan terlipat di dada, bibirnya mengatup rapat membentuk satu garis tipis dengan rahang menegang. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya padaku lebih dulu?"

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya akan mendengar rengekan dan rajukan darimu agar aku tidak melakukannya."

Meskipun aku tahu jawabannya seutuhnya benar, aku tetap tidak bisa membendung amarah yang muncul di dadaku. "Tapi ini hidupku, aku yang berhak memutuskan apa yang terbaik untukku!"

"Benarkah? Sejauh yang kuingat kau tidak penah bisa mengambil keputusan sendiri tanpa merasa menyesal setelahnya."

"Aku bisa melakukannya!" bantahku cepat.

"Oh ya? Kapan? Sebutkan kapan kau pernah membuat keputusan yang tidak kau sesali?"

"Meskipun aku akan menyesalinya kau tetap tidak berhak untuk ikut campur!" aku berteriak.

"TENTU SAJA AKU BERHAK!" suara Chan Yeol yang menggelegar memenuhi ruangan. Aku terkejut luar biasa, ini pertama kalinya Chan Yeol berteriak seperti itu padaku. Dia berdiri dari kursinya dan matanya menghujamku dengan pandangan menusuk. Kedua tangannya terkepal dengan tegang di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Kau selalu datang padaku setiap kali kau hampir menyerah, aku satu-satunya yang tahu penyakit sialan itu kapan saja bisa membunuhmu, aku satu-satunya yang menemanimu disaat kau merindukan Kim Jong In itu dan mendengar tangismu, aku yang memapahmu setiap kali kakimu bengkak, aku bahkan bersedia meninggalkan segalanya hanya untuk membawamu kesini, DAN KAU BERANI BERKATA BAHWA AKU TIDAK BERHAK IKUT CAMPUR?! _HOW DARE YOU SAYING A SHIT LIKE THAT TO ME_ , LUHAN!"

Aku tergugu sekaligus takut, sosok Chan Yeol yang ini sangat asing bagiku, dan mengetahui bahwa dia menjadi seperti itu karena diriku membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit. Aku hanya bisa menunduk menatap selimutku. Kudengar ia menghela napas berat dan mengusap rambutnya dengan kasar.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala dan memikirkan perasaan orang-orang di sekitarmu sedikit saja?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi, kali ini suaranya terdengar retak.

"Aku hanya ingin melakukan semua yang kumampu agar kau sembuh, aku… aku hanya tidak bisa kehilanganmu Lu, kumohon mengertilah."

Setelah itu Chan Yeol segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah-langkah lebar. Disaat Chan Yeol menutup pintu tanpa menoleh lagi, detik itu pula air mata yang sejak tadi menggenangi pelupuk mataku berhamburan menjatuhi selimutku. Tanpa bisa kutahan aku terisak dengan suara kencang, aku bahkan hampir tersedak air ludahku sendiri saking kencangnya aku menangis. Dadaku sesak dan perih, melebihi sakit di jantungku ketika aku mendapat serangan.

Bukan amarah Chan Yeol yang membuat air mataku jatuh, melainkan rasa frustasinya akan keadaan yang menjepit kami berdua. Ini semua salahku, andai saja aku dari dulu menyadari bahwa semua perhatian Chan Yeol padaku adalah karena ia jatuh cinta, aku tidak akan pernah membiarkannya memasuki hidupku. Karena aku tahu pada akhirnya ia hanya akan terluka.

Rasa-rasanya aku ingin marah pada Tuhan yang tidak pernah bersikap adil padaku. Dia mengambil ayahku disaat aku masih kecil sehingga aku dan adikku tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang darinya, aku harus melihat ibuku berjuang sendirian agar aku bisa bersekolah. Dan disaat aku jatuh cinta, takdir lagi-lagi membuatku tidak bisa memilikinya. Ketika harapanku untuk kembali mendapatkan Jong In muncul, aku harus dihadapkan pada kenyataan bahwa penyakit yang telah membunuh ayahku kini juga menyerang hidupku.

Tidak cukupkah semua cobaan itu kudapatkan? Tidak pantaskah aku mendapatkan setitik kebahagiaan?

Lalu Chan Yeol, pemuda yang begitu baik hati datang seperti malaikat. Menjadi sahabatku satu-satunya, tempatku bergantung dan berkeluh kesah. Aku berpikir tidak apa-apa memiliki satu sahabat karena aku selamanya tidak mungkin memiliki seseorang yang bisa mencintaiku dan kucintai. Tapi sekarang? Apa yang harus kulakukan dengan fakta bahwa setelah selama ini aku menghindari semua pria yang datang menawarkan cinta padaku, aku justru membiarkan seseorang yang memiliki perasaan paling besar memasuki hidupku?

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa?

Sejak malam Chan Yeol mengatakan perasaannya itu tidak henti-hentinya aku bertanya. Apa salahku? Kenapa Tuhan seolah begitu mempermainkan takdirku? Tidak bisakah…tidak bisakah…aku berhenti menyakiti orang-orang di dekatku? Jong in, _Kaa-san_ , dan kini Chan Yeol…

Bahkan disaat aku begitu putus asa dan tak henti-hentinya menghujat, pada akhirnya aku tetap bertanya pada-Nya.

Ya Tuhan… apa yang harus kulakukan?

Ini adalah pertama kalinya aku menangis sekencang ini sejak terakhir kali aku melakukannya di taman kampus enam tahun lalu. Dan seperti yang terjadi dengan Jong In, aku tersedu-sedu, terisak, dan meraung-raung tepat ketika punggung Chan Yeol lenyap dari pandanganku.

 **If (You and Me)**

"Oi, Chan Yeol _-nii_ curang!"

Aku hanya bisa tersenyum geli melihat adikku Kyungsoo memekik dengan wajah kesal setengah mati menatap Chan Yeol seolah ingin memakannya hidup-hidup. Yang ditatap justru tertawa keras sambil memegangi perutnya. Jong In yang duduk di sebelah adikku hanya tertawa kecil sedangkan _Kaa-san_ yang duduk di ujung ranjangku terus bergumam 'ssttt' menyuruh dua pemuda yang menjadi pembuat onar memelankan suaranya.

" _Nani?_ Aku tidak curang, Kiddo, kau saja yang sangat gampang ditipu dengan trik-trik kuno seperti itu." Chan Yeol membela diri dan Jong In menerjemahkan ucapannya ke dalam bahasa Jepang.

Sore ini mereka semua berkumpul di ruanganku dan memutuskan untuk bermain kartu yang bahkan tidak kuketahui namanya. Sudah lebih dari sebulan aku mendekam di rumah sakit, sehari setelah pertengkaranku dengan Chan Yeol aku langsung memberitahu _Kaa-san_ tentang penyakitku dan juga aku yang harus segera menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung. _Kaa-san_ terkejut, tentu saja. Tapi disana ada Jong In yang menenangkannya dan membujuk _Kaa-san_ agar berhenti menangis. Mengatakan bahwa aku akan segera sembuh dan berbagai macam kata-kata penghibur lainnya.

Aku sendiri tidak pernah menjanjikan apa-apa, karena aku tidak tahu setelah sekian lama rencana apa lagi yang Tuhan persiapkan untukku.

Chan Yeol masih tetap tinggal disini dan meolak kembali ke Korea, ia juga mulai bisa mengerti beberapa patah kata dalam bahasa Jepang dan mencoba melafalkannya. Jong In juga sering menyempatkan waktu untuk datang berkunjung di akhir pekan atau setiap kali ia memiliki waktu luang. _Kaa-san_ masih tetap menjalankan restoran sambil mengurusku. Sedangkan Kyungsoo, ia pulang minggu lalu dan mendatangiku lebih dulu sebelum pulang ke rumah, katanya ia mendapat libur mendadak dan sejenisnya.

Aku memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu, dan rasa syukur melingkupi hatiku melihat semua orang-orang yang penting di hidupku duduk dan tertawa bersama. Mungkin Tuhan tidak sepenuhnya jahat, karena setidaknya Dia masih mengijinkanku untuk menyayangi mereka semua dalam diam.

Satu-satunya masalah yang mengganjal hatiku adalah tingkah pemuda dengan tubuh paling jangkung diantara mereka berempat. Sejak kejadian itu sikap Chan Yeol berubah penuh. Dia masih tetap banyak bicara dan tertawa dengan suara keras, namun tak penah sekalipun Chan Yeol tersenyum padaku. Setiap kali aku bertanya sesuatu ia hanya akan menjawab dengan seperlunya tanpa memandang ke arahku. Dan hal itu membuatku merasa kesal sekaligus bersalah luar biasa. Sepertinya kata-kataku waktu itu benar-benar membuatnya terluka. Meski begitu ia tetap datang setiap pagi untuk menggantikan _Kaa-san_ dan menemaniku seharian, walau kebanyakan waktu kami hanya diisi dengan suara tv sementara Chan Yeol menyibukkan diri dengan ponsel, atau kadang-kadang buku jika ia membawanya.

Sikapnya yang dingin dan wajah datarnya membuat nyaliku jatuh ke titik terendah setiap kali aku berusaha untuk meminta maaf. Pada akhirnya semua kata-kata yang telah kurangkai hanya akan tertahan di ujung lidahku.

"Yeay! Aku menang!" pekikan Kyungsoo menarikku kembali.

Kulihat adikku sedang asik mengangkat tangannya tinggi-tinggi meninju udara sedangkan Chan Yeol menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara lengan ke permukaan ranjang, kudengar ia bergumam "Uangku, uangku." Jong In ber- _high five_ ria dengan adikku, sementara _Kaa-san_ hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya pelan. Aku baru saja ingin bertanya kenapa Chan Yeol bergumam seperti itu ketika adikku terus-terusan memasang senyum lebar, namun rasa nyeri luar biasa langsung menyerang dadaku. Sepertinya aku meringis tanpa sadar karena mereka semua langsung berdiri dan mendekatiku.

"Luhan! Ada apa?" itu suara _Kaa-san_ , aku ingin menjawab aku baik-baik saja tapi rasa nyeri itu membuatku hanya mampu menutup bibir rapat-rapat.

"Kyungsoo, panggil dokter!" itu Jong In, suaranya terdengar begitu keras dan menggema.

"Bertahanlah Lu, dokter akan segera datang." Sebuah tangan menyapu keningku yang berkeringat, itu milik Chan Yeol, aku yakin.

Semuanya kabur setelah itu, hal terakhir yang kulihat adalah wajah ketakutan Chan Yeol yang berada begitu dekat diatasku.

 **If (You and Me)**

Langit-langit ruangan berwarna biru lembut adalah hal pertama yang tertangkap mataku. Suara ketuk jam mengisi udara di sekitar. Kamar ini masih seterang yang terakhir kuingat, ketika _Kaa-san_ , Jong In, Chan Yeol dan Kyungsoo asik bermain kartu di ujung ranjangku dengan suara ribut. Aku juga mengingat ketika asik menonton mereka dadaku mendadak diserang rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Aku mengalami serangan lagi, aku tahu itu. Tapi anehnya sekarang aku merasa begitu segar dan…sehat. Seolah rasa sakit tadi hanyalah mimpi buruk yang mengganggu tidur siangku.

Aku mengedarkan pandangan dan kulihat seseorang sedang duduk di sampingku. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang tersembunyi diantara lengannya, aku tahu dengan pasti seseorang yang memiliki potongan rambut dan bentuk kepala seperti ini.

Ia sepertinya merasakan seseorang yang sedang mengelus kepalanya, dan matanya melebar melihatku yang balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Hai, Yeol- _ie._ " Sapaku seolah tidak ada apapun yang terjadi.

"Luhan! Kau sudah sadar! Syukurlah…" ia bangkit dan membelai kepalaku dengan tangannya yang lain menggenggam tanganku. "Bagaimana perasaanmu? Apakah ada yang sakit? Atau ada sesuatu yang kau inginkan? Segelas air?" Chan Yeol memberundungku dengan pertanyaan.

Sebagai jawaban aku hanya mengulum senyum lembut sambil berbisik, " _It's okay_ Yeol- _ie, I'm fine."_

"Tunggu sebentar, aku akan memanggil dokter."

"Jangan!" aku menahan tangannya yang berniat melepaskan tanganku. "Aku baik-baik saja."

"Kau tetap harus diperiksa, Lu. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan segera kembali."

"Tidak usah! Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh! Jangan pergi Yeol- _ie…_ " tukasku sambil memasang wajah merajuk yang tidak pernah gagal mempengaruhi Chan Yeol.

Kulihat pemuda itu menghela napas pelan, ia kembali mendekat dan duduk di tempatnya semula. Aku tersenyum lebar mengetahui kenyataan bahwa ia tidak pernah bisa menolak permintaanku.

"Tidak bisakah kau berhenti bersikap keras kepala?" tanyanya dengan nada putus asa.

"Aku baik-baik saja, sungguh. Aku sudah sering mendapat serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu, nanti saja kau memanggil dokter." Aku mengeratkan genggamanku ditangannya, berusaha meyakinkannya.

"Aku minta maaf." Ucap Chan Yeol tiba-tiba.

"Huh? Minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyaku bingung.

"Atas ucapan kasar beberapa waktu lalu, juga sikap menyebalkanku akhir-akhir ini." Kepalanya menunduk dengan pundak yang merosot layu.

Melihatnya seperti itu membuatku tidak tahan sekaligus gemas, bagaimana bisa ia merasa seperti itu sementara disini harusnya aku yang meminta maaf? Aku meraih dagunya dengan tanganku yang bebas agar bisa menatap iris _light brown_ -nya yang memikat.

"Hei, aku yang harusnya meminta maaf Yeol- _ie_. Kau benar, aku sangat egois dan keras kepala. Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang-orang disekelilingku, aku terlalu larut dalam penderitaanku sehingga tidak menyadari bahwa orang-orang yang kusayangi ikut terluka. Aku yang salah, jadi berhentilah memasang wajah seperti itu. Kau memaafkanku, kan?"

Chan Yeol tersenyum kecil sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Kau tidak marah lagi padaku kan?" tanyaku lagi.

Kali ini Chan Yeol menggeleng. "Aku tidak pernah marah padamu, kau tahu aku tidak akan bisa melakukannya."

Aku tersenyum lebar mendengarnya. Rasa lega menyerbu hatiku dengan cepat. Namun sedetik berikutnya aku merubah ekspresiku menjadi datar dengan mata menyipit tajam padanya.

"Bagus, karena sekarang giliran aku yang marah." Sahutku sambil menarik tanganku yang sejak tadi digenggamnya.

Chan Yeol gelagapan dan matanya mengerjap-erjap lucu. Aku sangat ingin tertawa tapi aku berusaha menahannya agar ia percaya dengan ucapanku. _Well,_ apa yang kukatakan tadi sebenarnya tidak sepenuhnya bohong.

"K-kenapa?" tanyanya bingung.

Aku membalasnya dengan menatapnya setajam mungkin, berangan-angan andai saja tatapan bisa membunuh, Chan Yeol pasti sudah terkapar tak bernyawa sekarang.

"Kenapa? Kau mengacuhkanku selama sebulan ini dan kau masih bertanya kenapa? Dimana otakmu itu, Tuan Park?" tanyaku sarkastik.

Menyadari hal yang membuatku kesal, ia kembali memasang wajah menyesal. Mata bulatnya menatapku seperti anak anjing yang tersesat.

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak berniat mengacuhkanmu, hanya saja-"

"Tidak berniat?" aku langsung memotong kata-katanya. "Kau hanya memasang wajah datar dan menyahut dingin semua ucapanku, dan kau bilang kau tidak berniat? Kau benar-benar ingin mati ditanganku Park Chan Yeol!"

Chan Yeol menelan ludah gugup melihat ekspresiku.

"Kau tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku diacuhkan seperti itu! Rasanya bahkan lebih menyebalkan dibanding ketika penyakitku kambuh! Dan kau melakukannya sebulan! Berani-beraninya kau memasang wajah dingin seperti itu di depanku! Aku akan-"

Ucapanku terhenti begitu Chan Yeol mendekat dan menarikku hingga kepalaku bersandar di dadanya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf." Aku terdiam mendengarnya mengucapkan kata itu berkali-kali, sementara kedua lengannya semakin menarikku merapat ke dalam pelukannya.

"Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf."

"Berhenti mengucapkan itu terus menerus, suaramu mulai terdengar menyebalkan." Aku bergumam di dadanya.

"Aku tidak akan berhenti sampai kau mau memaafkanku."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu asal kau berjanji tidak akan melakukannya lagi."

Chan Yeol melepas pelukannya agar bisa menatapku.

"Aku minta maaf sudah mendiamkanmu. Aku berjanji tidak akan pernah melakukannya lagi."

Matanya yang menyorot serius membuatku percaya dengan mudah, karena dia adalah Chan Yeol.

"Permintaan maaf diterima." Jawabku senang sambil tersenyum lebar.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahku sekarang, tapi aku tidak perduli karena aku bisa kembali seperti dulu lagi dengan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mengertiku lebih dari diriku sendiri.

"Nah, sekarang izinkan aku pergi memanggil dokter, kau benar-benar harus diperiksa."

"Tidak!" tukasku cepat. "Ma-maksudku nanti saja, Yeol _-ie_ … kau tidak tahu betapa menjengkelkannya pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka, dan selang-selang ini membuatku sulit bergerak!" aku sadar aku merengek seperti anak kecil sekarang, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau bertemu dengan manusia-manusia berseragam putih itu, tidak lagi.

Kulihat Chan Yeol kembali menghela napas. "Aku tidak tahu jika lokasi bisa mempengaruhi karakter seseorang, kenapa sejak kembali ke Tokyo kau menjadi manja dan suka merengek seperti ini? Kemana Luhan yang tegas dan sering menginjak kakiku di Seoul dulu?"

Aku tertawa mendengar pertanyaannya. "Kenapa? Apa kau tidak suka dengan aku yang seperti ini? Atau jangan-jangan kau justru semakin jatuh cinta padaku?"

Tubuh Chan Yeol yang berubah kaku membuatku sadar bahwa aku baru saja melontarkan kata-kata yang salah. Sampai sekarang Chan Yeol mengira bahwa aku tidak tahu tentang perasaannya yang sesungguhnya, dan kata-kataku tadi jelas mengejutkannya. Aku mengutuk mulutku yang telah membuat suasana di sekitar kami berubah canggung.

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah jendela yang tirainya tersingkap, membuat pemandangan langit kusam terlihat jelas. Sekarang masih siang, namun udara musim gugur membuat langit sedikit mendung dan udara menjadi terasa sejuk. Sebuah ide terlintas dengan cepat di kepalaku.

"Yeol- _ie_ …" panggilku pelan.

Ia mengarahkan pandangannya padaku yang sejak tadi menatap kosong ke arah pintu.

"Aku punya permintaan." Lanjutku.

"Apa?"

"Ayo kita berkencan."

Untuk kesekian kalinya aku melihat mata Chan Yeol membelalak hari ini, tapi aku bisa mengerti alasannya.

"Kau tadi mengatakan, _berkencan_?"

Aku memutar bola mata bosan, reaksinya selalu seperti itu ketika aku mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak pernah di pikirkannya.

"Oh ya ampun, Park Chan Yeol, maukah kau pergi kencan denganku?"

"K-kenapa tiba-tiba, Lu?"

Aku memiringkan kepala mendengar pertanyaannya. "Anggap saja ini sebagai hukuman karena sudah mengacuhkanku sebulan ini."

"Baiklah. Aku akan mengajakmu kencan setelah kau keluar dari rumah sakit ini." Akhirnya Chan Yeol setuju, tapi sepertinya dia salah menafsirkan maksud dari pertanyaanku.

"TIdak, Yeol- _ie._ Aku mau kita pergi berkencan _sekarang_."

"Apa?"

" _Yup_! Detik ini juga, jadi, ayoooo!" ucapku sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengannya.

"Tidak bisa, Lu. Kau masih sakit." Ia menjawab tegas.

"Astaga! Aku sudah bilang aku baik-baik saja, Yeol- _ie._ "

"Kau gila? Tidak ada orang yang akan mau mengajakmu kemanapun dengan kondisi seperti ini."

"Ada. Namanya Park Chan Yeol." Sahutku gusar.

"Tidak. Dokter tidak akan mengijinkannya."

"Dokter tidak perlu tahu, yang akan pergi berkencan adalah kita bukan dia."

"Kau benar-benar sudah gila." Balasan Chan Yeol membuatku kembali kesal, namun aku berusaha untuk tidak berdebat dengannya.

"Ayolah Yeol- _ie…_ aku sudah menyetujui keinginanmu untuk melakukan operasi dan memberitahu keluargaku." Aku kembali merajuk.

"Itu demi kebaikanmu sendiri." Chan Yeol membalas acuh tak acuh.

"Dan ini demi kebahagiaanku. Kamu tidak lupa sudah berapa lama aku terbaring seperti orang sekarat di ruangan ini? Oh, dan lihatlah kulitku yang terlihat pucat karena tidak pernah terkena sinar matahari! Aku yakin aku terlihat seperti _zombie_ sekarang."

Chan Yeol memutar bola mata mendengarku terus-terusan menggerutu. Meski ia tahu penyebab kulitku yang pucat bukan karena kurangnya asupan cahaya matahari, Chan Yeol sepertinya tetap memikirkannya. Hal itu terbukti dengan kedua alis tebalnya yang menekuk dalam.

"Chan Yeol, _please._ Aku ingin menikmati udara musim gugur, sekali saja." Aku belum menyerah. "Aku janji setelah ini aku akan menjadi anak baik dan menuruti semua katamu tanpa ada bantahan sama sekali. Aku janji." Lanjutku.

Setelah beberapa menit yang terasa seperti ribuan abad bagiku, Chan Yeol akhirnya berkata 'Ya' meski ia mengatakannya dengan setengah hati. Aku tersenyum lebar, sudah kukatakan bukan? Chan Yeol takkan pernah bisa menolak permintaanku.

Chan Yeol membantuku memakai mantel, sarung tangan, dan bahkan memaksaku memakai penghangat telinga padahal jelas-jelas sekarang belum masuk musim dingin, awalnya aku menolak karena merasa itu terlalu berlebihan namun ia melotot dan mengancam akan membatalkan 'kencan' kami jika aku tidak mau memakainya. Jadilah benda berbulu itu menutupi kedua daun telingaku. Namun disaat Chan Yeol menyuruhku memakai kursi roda, aku membantah keras dengan beralasan bahwa pegawai rumah sakit bisa mengetahui rencana kami dan dokter sudah pasti melarangnya, dan masalah itu terselesaikan dengan Chan Yeol yang bersedia menggendongku di punggungnya.

"Bukankah kita terlihat sangat romantis?" tanyaku tanpa bisa menyembunyikan senyum ketika Chan Yeol melangkah menjauhi rumah sakit. Chan Yeol tidak membalas tapi aku tahu saat ini dia juga sedang tersenyum. Aku memeluk lehernya dengan erat, takut jatuh,

"Sekarang kau mau kemana, _Princess_ Lu _?"_

" _Ya_! Jangan memanggilku seperti itu! _It sounds ridiculous._ " sungutku sambil memukul lengan kanannya pelan.

"Oi! Jangan banyak bergerak, kau lumayan berat!" Chan Yeol menoleh agar bisa melihat wajahku sebentar sambil memperbaiki posisi gendongannya.

" _Excuse me?_ Setelah kemarin terus menerus mengataiku setipis papan sekarang kau bilang aku berat? Jujur sekali, Chan Yeol- _ssi_." Balasku ketus.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf. Kau sama sekali tidak berat. Tubuhmu seringan kapas."

"Apa?! Memangnya kau pikir aku tidak memiliki daging sama sekali? Aku memang sakit tapi aku tetap manusia, bukan sepotong manekin!"

Langkah Chan Yeol berhenti. " _Geez, what the hell do you want, exactly?!_ Berhentilah merengek atau aku akan meletakkanmu disini seperti manekin sungguhan sekarang juga!" balasnya sambil menatapku dengan bola mata yang hampir keluar.

Aku tidak memberikan respon apapun selain tertawa keras melihat wajah kesalnya yang seperti ingin membuangku ke lautan saat ini juga.

 **If (You and Me)**

"Ini." Aku menerima minuman kaleng yang diulurkannya padaku. Aku menggumamkan ' _thanks'_ sambil menempelkan kaleng itu ke pipiku, hangatnya yang menjalari wajahku terasa begitu nyaman.

Saat ini kami sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang yang berada di pinggir jalan. Di belakang kami berjejer pohon-pohon _momiji_ yang sedikit-sedikit kehilangan daunnya ketika angin berhembus pelan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Chan Yeol bisa menemukan jalan ini melihat tidak banyak kendaraan atau orang-orang yang lewat, dan sepanjang penglihatanku hanya ada pohon _momiji_ di kanan-kirinya. Tapi aku tahu kami tidak berada jauh dari rumah sakit, aku bahkan masih bisa melihat puncak bangunan itu dari sini. Tidak ada yang bicara, kami sama-sama sibuk dengan minuman ditangan kami.

"Maaf kalau aku membuatmu bosan." Suara Chan Yeol membuatku menoleh ke arahnya.

"Siapa bilang aku bosan?"

"Sejak tadi kau diam saja." Balasnya dengan wajah sedikit tertekuk.

"Aku sedang menikmati pemandangan, Yeol _-ie_. Kau tidak tahu betapa leganya aku bisa terbebas dari ruangan itu."

Chan Yeol mendengus. "Dasar manja."

"Hei! Kau tahu aku membenci rumah sakit sebesar rasa takutku akan ketinggian."

" _I know._ Aku mengetahui segala hal tentangmu." Ujarnya sebelum kembali meneguk kopinya.

"Oh ya?" alisku terangkat sebelah

Chan Yeol mengangguk yakin. "Aku satu-satunya orang yang selalu kau recoki selama tiga tahun terakhir."

"Buktikan." Tantangku.

Ia terlihat berpikir sebentar. "Ulang tahunmu tanggal 20April, kau membenci laba-laba, kau tidak memiliki baju berwarna kuning karena menurutmu itu terlalu menyilaukan, kau sering membuat kopi yang pahit karena kau takut terkena diabetes- " sampai dibagian itu aku tertawa "-walau kenyataannya kau begitu terobsesi dengan cokelat, dan aku juga tahu sebenarnya matamu sering gatal karena lensa namun kau tetap memakainya, tapi jika sudah tidak tahan kau akan melepasnya dan memakai kacamatamu diam-diam disaat kau sedang sendirian."

"Semuanya benar, tapi soal kacamata itu… bagaimana kau bisa mengetahuinya? Seingatku aku tidak pernah melepasnya di kantor." Tanyaku sambil menggali ingatanku tentang kebiasaanku yang satu itu.

Chan Yeol tersenyum lebar, "Aku tahu karena kau selalu membawa kacamata kemanapun kau pergi. Kau akan berkedip cepat selama beberapa kali ketika matamu gatal, kemudian kau akan pergi ke toilet selama lima belas menit."

"Wow, kau benar-benar perhatian ya? Apa lagi?"

Kali ini tatapan Chan Yeol meredup, "Ketika kau merindukan ibumu atau Jong In kau akan menangis tanpa suara di apartemenmu sendirian, dan esok harinya kau akan datang ke kantor dengan mata bengkak walau kau tetap tersenyum seperti biasa. Diantara semua musim kau paling menyukai musim gugur, kau selalu pergi ke pantai setiap tanggal 17Juli dan menghabiskan waktu mengenang pemuda itu. Aku juga tahu kau sudah bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta lagi, karena menurutmu hidup hanya sekali, mati sekali, maka-"

"Jatuh cinta pun hanya satu kali." Sambungku. "Kau mengenalku dengan sangat baik, bahkan melebihi diriku sendiri."

Chan Yeol tidak melepaskan tatapannya, sedangkan hal yang terus berputar-putar di kepalaku sejak tadi adalah siapapun yang bisa memiliki malaikat seperti Chan Yeol patut merasa beruntung. Karena tidak akan ada yang bisa seperti Chan Yeol, dan memang hanya ada satu Park Chan Yeol di dunia ini.

"Aku tidak menyangka kau mengenalku sampai segitunya." Ucapku sambil menyandarkan kepalaku ke pundaknya.

"Tapi ada satu hal yang sampai sekarang tidak mengerti."

"Apa itu?"

"Sepertinya orang tuamu sangat payah dalam hal memberi nama."

"Ya!" aku mengangkat kepalaku agar bisa melotot padanya, tapi Chan Yeol menarikku agar kembali bersandar padanya.

"Setahuku orang Jepang tidak bisa menyebutkan huruf L, dan Kyungsoo tidak terdengar Jepang sama sekali."

"Itu karena nama kami memang bukan dari bahasa Jepang." Jawabku. "Namaku diambil dari bahasa Mandarin yang berarti rusa, sedangkan Kyung Soo adalah nama Korea."

"Kenapa begitu? Kenapa bukan nama seperti Akira atau Keiko?"

"Karena ayahku memiliki darah campuran Cina dan Korea, jadi dia menamai kami seperti itu."

"Tapi namamu terdengar aneh jika diucapkan oleh ibumu."

Aku tertawa mendengar komentarnya. "Ya, kau benar. Hanya Jong In dan kau yang bisa menyebut namaku dengan benar."

Chan Yeol tidak membalas ucapanku. Beberapa menit kami habiskan dalam keheningan. Walau begitu aku tetap merasa nyaman, pundak Chan Yeol yang hangat menjadi salah satu penyebabnya.

"Apakah…apakah kau akan kembali pada Jong In jika kau sembuh nanti?" tanyanya berhati-hati.

Aku sedikit terkejut, tak menyangka Chan Yeol akan menanyakan hal itu. Apakah itu yang dipikirkannya selama ini? Bahwa aku akan kembali pada Jong In? Kuakui tawaran itu akan terdengar sangat menggiurkan jika saja aku bertemu dengannya disaat aku masih memiliki harapan untuk bisa bersamanya lagi. Tapi entah kenapa aku sudah tidak memikirkannya, bukan karena perasaanku tiba-tiba hanyut terbawa hujan, tidak. Hanya saja aku sudah tidak memiliki kemampuan untuk berharap saat ini. Aku mengangkat kepalaku kemudian beralih menatapnya.

"Tidak." Jawaban singkatku tampak mengejutkannya.

"K-kenapa?"

Aku mengalihkan pandangan ke langit yang berwarna pencampuran antara abu-abu dan putih diatas sana. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." _Aku tidak yakin aku akan punya waktu untuk melakukannya._ " _What's the past is past_ , lagi pula ada Kyungsoo yang bisa membahagiakannya."

"Kau mengetahuinya?"

Aku mendengus. "Hanya orang buta yang tidak bisa melihat apa yang tersirat dimata bocah itu untuk _Kai_."

"Kau tidak sedih, cemburu, atau…marah?" Chan Yeol bertanya lagi.

Dengan mimik bingung aku balas menatapnya. "Untuk apa? Aku bahkan senang karena _Kaa-san_ memiliki orang yang bisa menjaganya."

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku hanya ingin kembali."

"Kembali?" Chan Yeol membeo, aku mengangguk.

"Kembali kemana? Ke Seoul, maksudmu?"

Aku bisa melihat dengan jelas lelaki tampan di sampingku ini masih bingung dengan ucapanku, tapi aku menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih jauh mengenai hal itu. Tiba-tiba dalam sekejap ekspresi bingungnya lenyap dan berganti dengan cengiran lebar yang menampilkan barisan gigi putihnya.

"Tenang saja, kau punya aku jadi kau takkan sendirian kalau kau memang mau kembali ke Seoul nanti." Sahutnya sambil melingkarkan lengan panjangnya di leherku.

Aku merasa begitu berharga setiap kali Chan Yeol menunjukkan kasih sayangnya. Kata 'Terima Kasih' sudah berputar-berputar di benakku namun aku memutuskan untuk menggodanya saja.

"Cih, memangnya siapa yang sudi ditemani oleh makhluk menyebalkan sepertimu?"

"Menyebalkan?" Chan Yeol memekik. "Laki-laki yang kau sebut menyebalkan ini mampu meluluhkan siapapun hanya dengan satu senyuman."

Aku hanya bisa memutar bola mata sambil mengeluh dalam hati begitu sifat _overconfidence_ seorang Park Chan Yeol kambuh. Aku baru mau membalas ucapannya dengan kalimat ejekan yang lain ketika kurasakan rasa nyeri kembali menyerang dadaku, tepat di bagian jantung. Sepertinya Chan Yeol melihat perubahan mimik wajahku atau mungkin merasakan tubuhku yang mendadak tegang dan kaku hingga dia bertanya,

" _Hey,_ Lu, _are you okay?"_ nada suara Chan Yeol yang berubah khawatir membuatku memaksakan senyum kaku.

" _I'm fine. Just a little bit tired."_ Balasku berusaha terdengar seringan mungkin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita kembali sekarang?" tawarnya. Aku mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Chan Yeol segera berjongkok di depanku sambil membawa kedua lenganku melingkari lehernya. Dengan satu gerakan halus ia berdiri sambil memapahku di punggungnya. Ia kemudian berjalan meninggalkan bangku panjang tersebut, menyusuri arah yang sama dengan tadi. Langkah-langkah kakinya teratur, tidak cepat tidak pula terlalu lambat.

"Jadi Park Chan Yeol- _ssi_ , mana yang lebih indah, Seoul atau Tokyo?" tanyaku disamping kepalanya.

"Hmm, Tokyo" hening sejenak. "-karena aku ada disini bersamamu."

"Dasar gombal." Gumamku sambil mengeratkan rengkuhanaku di lehernya. "Tapi aku senang, ini adalah kencan terbaik dengan teman kencan terbaik yang pernah ada."

Sekarang giliran lelaki tinggi ini yang tertawa. "Lihat, siapa sekarang yang menggombal?"

Aku tidak membalas. Pemandangan daun-daun _momiji_ yang berguguran lebih menyita perhatianku, rasa nyeri yang menyerangku pun entah kenapa bisa kutahan.

Kadang aku bertanya-tanya, untuk apa aku diciptakan? Kenapa Tuhan merenggut bahagiaku dan mengembalikannya disaat aku sudah tak sanggup menggenggam kebahagiaan itu? Jong In adalah hal terindah yang sanggup kuangankan, namun Tuhan merenggutnya. Kebahagiaan itu datang kembali dalam wujud yang berbeda, Chan Yeol memberikan segalanya padaku disaat aku hanya memiliki kekosongan untuk kusodorkan sebagai balasan.

"Ah… aku berharap aku bisa melihat salju." Ucapku memecah kesunyian.

"Tentu saja kau bisa." Chan Yeol menyahut cepat. "Bulan depan aku akan membuatkanmu boneka salju yang besar."

Aku tersenyum dibalik pundaknya. Entah kenapa aku merasa aku tidak akan memiliki kesempatan untuk melihatnya. _Tidak apa-apa, musim gugur, pohon_ momiji, _dan Chan Yeol saja sudah cukup._

"Yeol- _ie…_ "

"Hn."

"Aku ingin menitipkan sesuatu padamu."

"Apa?"

"Tapi berjanjilah kau akan selalu menjaganya saat aku tidak ada." Pintaku dengan suara pelan. Nafasku yang mulai tersendat-sendat membuatku hanya bisa berucap lirih.

"Memangnya apa? Kau berbicara seolah kau mau pergi saja."

"Berjanjilah, Yeol _-ie…_ "

"Baiklah, aku berjanji."

"Aku ingin kau menjaga ini." Aku menggerakkan tangan kananku menuju dadanya yang lebar, ke sebelah kiri, tepat diatas jantungnya. Aku bisa merasakan gerakan kakinya melambat. "Aku ingin kau menjaga ini,-" ucapku lagi sambil menggerakkan jari telunjukku di atas dadanya menggambar sebuah bentuk, bentuk yang dikenal seluruh manusia di dunia. "-karena jantungku terlalu lemah untuk menyimpannya, jadi aku menitipkan ini selamanya padamu. Kau akan menyimpannya dengan baik, kan?" bentuk yang melambangkan perasaan yang paling kuat, sekaligus menyampaikan hal yang takkan pernah bisa kupaparkan dengan kata-kata. Cinta.

Chan Yeol tidak menjawab, aku bahkan baru sadar jika ternyata Chan Yeol tidak bergerak sama sekali. Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang, tapi aku bisa merasakan jantungnya yang berdetak dengan kencang di telapak tanganku yang sedang mengusap-usap dadanya.

"Kau…, kenapa, kenapa hanya menitipkannya?" tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Tidak bisakah kau…, memberikannya padaku saja?"

Detik selanjutnya ia menoleh dan kulihat pipinya dialiri butiran-butiran bening yang jatuh dari pelupuk matanya. Manik cokelat yang biasanya bercahaya itu terlihat begitu redup dan terluka. Susah payah kugerakkan tanganku untuk menghapus air matanya. Chan Yeol dan aura kesedihan tidak akan pernah berteman baik di kepalaku, bagiku ia ibarat matahari yang melingkupi dunia gelapku dengan titik-titik cahaya.

"Karena jika aku memberikannya padamu, berarti kau pun harus memberikan milikmu padaku juga."

 _Love supposed to be some give and take,_ dan jantungku yang lemah ini takkan bisa menerima cinta dari siapapun. Terlebih miliknya yang terlalu besar.

"Tapi aku sudah menyerahkannya padamu sejak lama."

"Jangan berikan." Ucapku sambil menggeleng pelan. Ditengah-tengah rasa sakit yang masih kutahan, aku berusaha tersenyum. "Aku tidak akan bisa menyimpannya. Aku tidak sekuat itu, Yeol- _ie_ … kau mau menjaga milikku kan? _Please?_ "

Kami saling bertatapan entah berapa lama sebelum akhirnya bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis dan mengangguk pelan. "Aku akan menjaganya baik-baik, menyimpannya di dalam jantungku agar tidak ada yang bisa mengambilnya… atau menggantinya. _I_ _promise_."

Setelahnya Chan Yeol kembali melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa menunggu balasanku. Tumpukan beban yang menghimpit tenggorokanku terangkat satu persatu mendengar ucapan Chan Yeol. Rasanya begitu ringan dan lega. Karena ia mengerti meski aku tidak bisa mengatakannya secara verbal.

Ada begitu banyak 'seandainya' yang terbit berdampingan dengan kata 'kenapa' dibenakku sejak dulu.

 _Seandainya_ tou-san _tidak pergi begitu cepat, hidup kami pasti akan lebih mudah._  
 _Seandainya keluargaku memiliki banyak uang, aku tidak akan kehilangan Jong In._  
 _Seandainya hidupku bisa lebih lama lagi, aku akan memberikan seluruh hatiku pada lelaki yang sedang menggendongku saat ini._  
 _Seandainya…_  
 _Seandainya…_  
 _Seandainya…_

Namun meski sudah berapa kali aku merapalkan kata itu, tidak ada satupun diantara harapan-harapanku yang berubah nyata. Hingga akhirnya aku berhenti berharap dan membiarkan semuanya berlalu di depan mataku begitu saja.

Namun ketika aku melihat mereka yang kusayangi berkumpul dan tertawa, tiba-tiba aku menyadari satu hal. Bahwa meski aku tidak bisa merengkuh mereka selamanya, setidaknya aku memiliki kesempatan untuk hadir di hidup mereka. Dicintai dan mencintai mereka. Ibuku, Kyungsoo, Jong In dan Chan Yeol. Setidaknya aku masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang mereka melalui sapuan tangan _Kaa-san_ di rambutku, melalui senyum Kyungsoo yang tertuju padaku, melalui hangatnya dekapan tangan Jong In di tanganku, atau dari manik Chan Yeol yang berpendar lembut setiap kali mata kami bertemu. Perasaan mereka tertuang begitu besar, kuat, dan nyata.

Jika aku mendapat kesempatan lain untuk hidup sekali lagi dan kembali berakhir dengan cara yang sama, aku akan tetap memilihnya. Karena berada dalam hidup mereka adalah keajaiban walau berlangsung sangat singkat. Akhirnya setelah sekian lama aku bisa berkata pada diriku sendiri –juga pada Tuhan- bahwa aku bahagia, dan aku bersyukur atas hidupku sekarang.

"Hey, aku ingin membuat pengakuan." Chan Yeol tidak menyahut tapi aku yakin ia bisa mendengarnya.

"Kau ingat dihari pertama kita bertemu? Waktu itu kau berkata aku terlihat seperti orang putus asa yang berniat melompat namun tidak berani melakukannya." Aku tersenyum mengingat hari itu, entah kenapa sekarang kejadian itu terasa lucu. "Kau benar, aku memang ingin melompat. Aku berniat mengakhiri hidupku namun tidak bisa melakukannya karena takut ketinggian. Hari itu aku mengetahui bahwa jantungku bermasalah, dan kenyataan itu lagi-lagi membuatku kembali putus asa. Namun tiba-tiba kau datang, dan ketika melihatmu semua niat gila itu menguap dari kepalaku."

Mungkin sejak awal aku sudah jatuh cinta padanya, karena itulah aku membiarkan masuk ke kehidupanku dan menjadikannya sandaran. Hanya saja aku tidak pernah mau mengakuinya dan berpura-pura bahwa dia hanya sekedar teman. Chan Yeol tetap bungkam meski aku telah selesai bercerita. Tapi bagiku tidak masalah karena aku memang tidak membutuhkan balasan apapun darinya, aku hanya ingin ia tahu bahwa dirinya secara tidak langsung telah menjadi alasan aku masih bernapas sampai sekarang.

Entah karena langit mendung atau hangat pundak Chan Yeol, kelopak mataku yang semakin lama semakin berat menggodaku untuk menutup mata. Mungkin tidak apa-apa jika aku tidur sekarang, Chan Yeol pasti tidak keberatan karena ia tahu pundaknya adalah tempat bersandar paling nyaman di dunia. Bahkan daun-daun _momiji_ yang terjatuh dibalik pundak Chan Yeol terlihat begitu indah, seolah-olah ada kekuatan magis yang meliuk-liukkan tiap helaiannya diudara. Diantara semua musim gugur yang pernah kulalui dalam hidupku, ini adalah yang terindah dan paling membahagiakan yang pernah ada. Terima kasih banyak untuk sosok tinggi yang menggendongku sekarang.

Disisa-sisa pertahanku untuk tetap terjaga dan sebelum pandanganku menggelap seutuhnya, aku menyempatkan berbisik tepat di depan telinganya.

"Aku bahagia. Terima kasih, Yeol- _ie…_ "

 **If (You and Me)**

Park Chan Yeol terus menyusuri jalan sepi tersebut dalam diam. Pemuda jangkung itu tahu, ia bahkan bisa merasakan detak jantung Luhan yang melemah di punggungnya atau nafasnya yang tersendat-sendat. Ia merasakannya, namun otaknya menolak untuk mempercayai kenyataan itu.

Sejak dulu ia tahu bahwa Luhan sudah lama menyerah akan penyakitnya, namun Chan Yeol tidak pernah bisa menerima hal itu. Karena ia belum siap –dan tidak akan pernah siap- kehilangan Luhan. Ia bahkan rela terus memendam perasaannya selama bertahun-tahun dan berpura-pura menjadi sosok sahabat yang perduli hanya agar Luhan tidak menjauh darinya. Ia sama sekali tidak masalah setiap kali Luhan datang padanya dengan mata berkaca-kaca dan meminjam bahunya untuk bersandar ketika kenangan tentang Jong In kembali mengusiknya. Seorang Park Chan yeol tidak akan keberatan, selama itu bisa membuat manik bening yang dipujanya kembali bercahaya dan bibir yang tertekuk itu tertarik keatas.

Karena mata Luhan jauh lebih terang dibandingkan seribu bintang di alam semesta, karena matahari seolah enggan bersinar jika Luhan tidak menampilkan senyumnya, karena eksistensi Luhan merupakan kesyukuran terbesar baginya. Chan Yeol bersedia meninggalkan segalanya demi Luhan, dan ia tidak menyesal, karena kebahagiaan Luhan sebanding dengan segala hal yang dimiliki Chan Yeol sendiri. Karena hidup sama sekali bukan _hidup_ tanpa Luhan.

 _Luhan sedang tidur._

 _Ia hanya sedang tidur._

 _Aku akan membangunkannya begitu tiba di rumah sakit nanti._

Kalimat itu terus Chan Yeol rapalkan dalam hati seperti sebuah mantra.

"Hey, Lu. Aku juga punya pengakuan." Suaranya bergetar dan Luhan tidak menjawab. "Waktu di atap aku berbohong mengatakan aku tidak sengaja naik ke atap gedung itu, yang sebenarnya adalah aku mengikutimu sejak awal."

Meski Luhan tidak menyahut Chan Yeol tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. Ia sudah hampir mencapai belokan yang mengarah ke rumah sakit, dan ia justru memperlambat langkahnya. Sesekali tangannya memperbaiki posisi Luhan yang dipapahnya, namun Luhan tidak terganggu sama sekali.

"Seumur hidup aku selalu berpikir bahwa orang yang rela melakukan apapun demi orang lain adalah hal yang konyol. Bagaimana bisa kau sanggup menyerahkan segala hal namun tidak mendapatkan satupun? Karena itu selama hidupku aku tidak pernah menyukai seseorang segitu dalamnya. Itu semua omong kosong." Chan Yeol berhenti sejenak. "Namun ketika aku melihatmu berjalan di depanku untuk yang pertama kalinya, semuanya berubah. Aku bahkan bersedia mengikutimu kemanapun kau pergi, dan disinilah aku sekarang."

"Jangan pergi, Lu. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana caraku menghadapi hari besok tanpa melihat senyummu lagi." Setitik cairan bening kembali bergulir di pipinya, diikuti oleh butiran-butiran yang sama hingga membentuk aliran kecil di wajahnya.

"Luhan _-ie…_ jangan tinggalkan aku… aku tidak bisa kembali ke Seoul sendirian." Suaranya parau dan kalimatnya terputus oleh isakan-isakan yang keluar tanpa bisa ditahannya.

Sepanjang perjalanan itu Chan Yeol terus memanggil nama Luhan, namun tak satupun panggilan Chan Yeol yang terbalas. Disekitarnya daun-daun _momiji_ terus berjatuhan, langit diatas sana menggelap, dan udara disekitarnya terasa membekukan. Namun Chan Yeol bahkan tidak bisa merasakan apapun. Hatinya membeku.., dan mati.

 **If (You and Me)**

" _Kenapa kau terus mendekatiku?" Luhan bertanya dihari kelimanya menghabiskan makan siangnya dengan sosok Park Chan Yeol di depannya._

" _Kenapa tidak boleh?"_

" _Kudengar ada banyak wanita di kantor yang terus mengajakmu makan siang bersama, tapi kenapa malah mengajakku?"_

" _Karena kau tidak melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi aku tidak harus memilih satu diantara mereka dan membuat yang lain patah hati." Jawab pemuda itu dengan senyum miring khasnya._

" _Memang kau pikir dirimu si_ _a_ _pa? Selebriti?" Tanya Luhan sarkastis._

" _Tidak harus menjadi artis untuk membuat mereka bertekuk lutu_ _t._ You know, _pesonaku memang tidak bisa ditolak."_

"You are flattering yourself too much, you know that? _Aku_ _bahkan_ _tidak terpengaruh sama sekali."_

" _Itu karena matamu bermasalah."_

" _Ya! Jaga bicaramu, Park Chan Yeol!" pekikan Luhan hanya membuahkan tawa Chan Yeol._

" _Tapi kudengar kau juga memiliki banyak daftar_ _orang-orang_ _yang patah hati karena ditolak olehmu."_

"That's right. _"_

" _Tapi tenang saja, namaku tidak akan pernah termasuk didalamnya."_

" _Oh, baguslah kalau begitu." Luhan menyahut sambil meletakkan kedua tangannya di dada._

 _Melihat respon yang tidak diharapkannya, alis Chan Yeol bertaut. "Kenapa?"_

" _Karena aku tidak mau ditembak oleh laki-laki dengan telinga alien sepertimu."_

" _Sialan kau, Lu!" Chan Yeol mengumpat sambil melotot ke Luhan._

 _Sedangkan yang ditatap langsung tertawa keras karena berhasil membalas ejekan Chan Yeol. Namun ia tidak menyadari sepasang mata yang tadi melotot ke arahnya berubah bungkam. Ini pertama kalinya Luhan tertawa keras di depannya, dan saat itu Chan Yeol terpaku menemukan dirinya bersedia melakukan dan memberikan segalanya agar terus bisa melihat pemandangan didepannya._

 _ **Fin**_

 _Momiji: Maple_

 _Okaa-san:_ Ibu

 _Otou-san:_ Ayah

 _Obaa-san:_ Bibi

 _Bento:_ Bekal

 _Onigiri:_ Nasi kepal

 _ **Night's footnote.**_

 _What the fuck did I do? I kill my Lulu! I KILL HIM! Please, forgive me...  
It's because my lovely GD and his BigBang who gave me some gloomy days with their song lately._

 _I keep listening_ If You' _s song while I wrote this ff._ _I love them so much more now._

Dan saya punya kabar buruk. Semua _draft_ ff saya (baik fandom ini atau fandom Naruto) hilang gara-gara _flashdisk_ saya rusak. Padahal Alteration chap 3 sudah setengah jalan, _and it's really hard for me to rewrite those missing files. I'm such a lazyass, I know. Hiks..._

Kritik dan saran diterima dengan tangan terbuka. Silahkan tinggalkan jejak di kolom _review_ sesuka kalian, semakin panjang semakin bagus. _Thanks for reading this totally-absurd-fiction, I love you, All! (Send some kiss and cute wink)_

Love, Nightingale.


End file.
